a story of inuyasha and kagomes children
by animelover12345xx
Summary: after the shikon jewel is complete inuyasha and kagome dicide with the jewel that kagome will turn hanyo and when there mates kagome becomes pregnant but the baby is growing at a amazing speed and the baby has no choice but to be full demon sex,swearing"
1. Chapter 1 I love you become hanyo

_Chapter 1: I love you kagome please become a hanyo _

"The shikon jewel is now complete and naraku is finally gone"

said kakgome .The gang smile as they know there mission is complete except for

inuyasha he leans against a tree with his head down. Kagome turns round to inuyasha in

excitement but when she sees him her smile soon turns into a frown "inuyasha what's

wrong you are not happy" inuyasha looks up her with tears lightly flooding his eyes "why

I should I be happy my attempt always to get shikon jewel was to turn full demon and

kill those who stand" kagome puts her hands on his face and smiles "well is that your

intention still" "no of course not you teached me to be who I am and I'm glad but I want

to something else" kagome looks at him in relief and says "well what's then "I don't even know if it is possible" "tell me inuyasha" "I.......I....want to bring back kikiyo and ........" Kagome face saddens tears run down her pale face and runs off leaving a trail of soft cries "wait you didn't let me finish" inuyasha shouted out but kagome did not turn around. Inuyasha realizing what he had just said curls his head into his legs and gives out small wines.

*******************SCENE CHANGE****************************

Sango, miroko and Kiyada sit on the floor laughing knowing they can relax when Sango sees kagome running in crying surprised by this Sango runs after her "_what is it kagome i thought you would be happy after all are hard work is now ended_" "_he doesn't love Sango, inuyasha does not love me_" Sango eyes widened and she hugged her "_he said with the shikon jewel he wanted to bring kikiyo back which means he still loves her_" "_I'll be back in a minuet_" Sango in a rage walked up to inuyasha still curled into his legs "_inuyasha you heartless dog you_" inuyasha quickly whipped his head and wiped his tears _"what have I done now_" "_what do you mean what have you done you know very well_" "_**NO I DONT!!!!!!!!!!**_" "you told kagome you wanted to bring back kikiyo back with the shikon jewel, you know how she feels about you and you break her heart like that"

"oh no you got it wrong" "no i have not" "yes you have i meant to say afterwards if she had waited i want to bring her back so she can turn kagome with her power into a half dog demon like me" Sango blushed and giggles "well you stupid thing you could ask Kiyada you dumbass" inuyasha put one of his hand behind his head with a stupid smile on his face "ohh right yea, I've really done it now haven't I" the two people giggle "come on you stupid dog lets go ask Kiyada if it is possible" Sango grabs his hand and excitedly pulls him into the hut to ask.

*************************SCENE CHANGE****************************

Kagome in her room angrily pulls her bag out of her draw and grabs all her cloths packing them away "stupid inuyasha the asshole I show him affection so many times and breaks my heart over and over again well I have had enough" she start to stuff all her cloths in her bag giving out long streams of tears on her face. (crack) it was inuyasha trying to sneak in quietly without making kagome angry "sit boy" (thud) "inuyasha just get out of my sight I don't want to see your face right now" kagome turns round "inuyasha........." his arm were around her now "outside you did not let me finish" kagome struggles "I want to say sit but he will land on me" kagome thought to herself. " Just listen then you can go" inuyasha lets go of her and reach's into his pocket to hold the shikon jewel out in front of her "what I was meant to say was I wanted kikiyo back to ask how to turn you into a half demon like me but stupid me did not think of Kiyada " inuyasha put his arms around her and puts his head up to her ear and whispers " I love kagome please become a hanyo so you can be with me forever" kagome in surprise drops her bag onto the floor "really inuyasha do you mean it" Sango walks in "yes he does we spoke to Kiyada she can do a ritual to turn you and yes he means it he told me outside" kagome smiles at inuyasha who had let go of her. Inuyasha leans down to reach kagomes lips and kiss's her and kagome kiss's him back with more power. Sango now smiling "come Kiyada has nearly finished the preparations.


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome the hanyo

_Chapter 2: kagome the hanyo_

"_are ye sure she wants to be a hanyo and inuyasha do ye wish to give up the shikon jewel forever for it not to ever on this earth again" kagome face is surprise "what do you mean by never to be seen on this earth again" "I mean ye will not see it again, to become hanyo the shikon jewel need to be absorbed to turn ye because with this ye will be able to do demon techniques and ye will be able to give birth to full demon children if ye want them to be and ye needs a lot of power to do this" kagome mouth open wide, kagome turns to inuyasha and smiles. "but Kiyada I don't want full demon children" inuyasha said to Kiyada with a disappointed face "ye can choose when the child is born the shikon jewel allows ye to do that" ._

"_you want children inuyasha" kagome looked with a surprised face "yea but I keep it to myself and if you don't want any then I don't mind but miroko here will kill a person to impregnate Sango" Sango giggles "hay" said miroko "oh come on miroko you know it is true" miroko shrugs his shoulders and turns his head to the side with defeat "ok kagome stand inside the circle, now during this ritual ye may feel pain and ye may black out so are ye sure she wants this"._

" _kagome runs into the circle "yes Kiyada I am positive now please let me become hanyo" Kiyada troughs a white powder into the circle and on kagome. _

"_Now ye hold onto the shikon jewel and hold onto it tight" kagome holds it tight and brings it to her chest, closers her eyes and smiles Kiyada chants and says special words "he...Hum...tea...chima shikon jewel we ask your permission to turn this human girl into hanyo give her the power to take yours he...hum...tea...Chima....shoo..." a purplish light shine around the circle and the shikon jewels light flowing into kagomes heart, kagome face changed into a smile into a cringe as pain was building. Inuyasha watched in pain knowing stopping the ritual would kill her "ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" ._

_kagome screamed out in pain as the last of the shikon jewel light was absorbed "KAGOME!!!" inuyasha shouted out. The light had now gone and kagome fell to the floor. Inuyasha ran up to her and put her head onto his lap "Kiyada I see no ears are you sure she is hanyo"._

_Kiyada went up to kagome to check for a pulse "inuyasha she is ok there are no ears because it takes a while for the body to except this power" inuyasha leaned down to kagomes forehead and kissed it gently "take her to bed and stand by her to make sure she pulls through._

_Next morning kagome woke up with birds singing and the smell of breakfast but something was different the sounds of morning were loader than ever before like they were right up to her ear and the smells were very strong and she could tell each different smell to the food "I can smell onions and eggs and rosemary"._

_she looked around her room as her sight was clearer and things seemed to move a lot slower the faster she whipped her head round "what the hell is going on" she got out of her bed and her arms and leg seemed to have more muscle and she seemed stronger "huh" she walked to the mirror on the wall. She looked in the mirror and stared at her golden eyes and her hair gray had streaks, she stared more and noticed the black dog ears on the top of her head. She reached up to touch them "what happened to me"._

_she thought to herself as she tried to remember. Her eyes widened "that's right I remember the shikon jewel did this to me" she thought to herself. She stared more and in the corner of her eye she saw inuyasha sleeping with his head on the end of his bed and the rest of his body on the chair where he had sleeped all night._

_Kagome giggled, inuyasha ears twitched hearing her small but sweet voice. He slowly lifts his head to find kagome had finally transformed "kagome you're......" inuyasha paused to gaze at her, kagome did not know to smile or frown " how do I look" ._

_inuyasha got up and hugged her up close and put his mouth near to her dog ears "you look beautiful" kagome kissed him and inuyasha kissed back with more power than ever before, he then pulled back "come let us show the new you to the gang" inuyasha grabbed her hand and took into the room to join the others._

_*******************scene change******************************_

"_Sango love could you join me at the little privet hut tonight" he winked at her and nudged her side "we will talk later right now we are eating breakfast, I'm sure lil Shippo and Kiyada don't want to hear that" miroko gave a quick silly face and continued to eat his breakfast "uh...mm" it was the sound of inuyasha voice. Every one turned round to see what he wanted when their mouths dropped seeing kagome in her hanyo form_

"_Kagome ye looks lovely " Kiyada said with a smile on her face_

"_Kagome you look........wow"_

_Miroko said winking at inuyasha "oh kagome you're ok... and look at the new you"_

_kagome blushed and hid her face in embarrassment "come sit kagome you need to eat" kagome still holding inuyasha hand pulled him to the table, but pulled a little to hard smashing his face into the table._

"_Sorry inuyasha i don't know my own strength yet"_

_Inuyasha stood up "dam it kagome that fucking hurt" kagome looked at him with a confused look in her face as she whipped her head back and forth, with things slowing down._

"_Inuyasha why is it when the faster i move everything seems a lot slower"_

"_Well it feels a lot slower because your brain slows it down for reaction times" "oh wow and how come I'm a lot stronger in my legs and arms"_

"_Well like me you can jump at great heights and run at amazing speed, you hearing becomes better and you can smell scents of other people which you recognise after a while"_

_Kagome smiles "inuyasha will you teach me how to use these abilities because I have no idea"_

"_Of course don't want you to knock the house down do we" inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and stared into each other golden eyes and smiled._


	3. Chapter 3: Mates at last

_Chapter 3: Mates at lasts_

Kagome wakes up to the sound of birds

"god, one thing bad about having high hearing everything seems louder". Kagome slowly creeps out of bed trying not to disturb inuyasha from his peaceful sleep.

She finally reaches the door, still inuyasha sleeps.

"Huh I'm so stiff I really need to go for a run" every one still sleeping, kagome sneaks into the outdoors were the smells and sight and the sound had never been so beautiful. Kagome breaths in the fresh air and exhales out with a happy smile on her face.

Kagome starts running into the forest fast as her legs would go.

Closing her eyes feeling the strong breeze on her face, she opens her eyes nearly hitting a tree she dodges and sighs in relief.

"Reminder to self don't close eyes when you're running this fast in a place full of trees"

Kagome giggles to herself still running as fast as she could.

A high wall was approging fast running, kagome she was panicking, she knew she could not stop in time, she was going too fast. Kagome remembered inuyasha jumping tree to tree practically flying in the air.

Kagome gave it all she got; she was relying on her instincts and jumped into the air. Kagome shut her eyes in fear, she could feel her stomach flip when she could feel herself falling, she opened her eyes to find she had jumped the tall hedge and had landed on her feet.

"Thew!!! I thought I was a goner for sure, this demon thing has its ups and downs"

Kagome smiled and sat down were she stood to take a breather, to take all this shook and new abilities she had been giving by the shikon jewel.

*******************scene change*****************************

"Yawn!!! Gosh what a sleep, I haven't slept like that in 50 years"

Inuyasha giggled at himself. Inuyasha looked around for kagome

"Where is that girl" inuyasha went into the living room to find Kiyada by the fire

"Kiyada have you seen kog's I can't find her anywhere"

"she is properly out for a run trying out her new form don't forget you have this all your life this is new for her and don't you think if you were her you would do the same"

"Yea but she can hurt herself, I'm going to look for her".

*************************Scene Change******************************

"Gosh, from all that running I feel so hot"

kagome looks around and sees know one "well if no one is around" kagome starts to slip off her top

"Ohh... strip tease for me" kagome turns around to see inuyasha, kagome quickly buttons her shirt back up and blush's

"How did you find me inuyasha?"

"Well DUR! Your sent was very strong from your sweat"

Kagome giggles "inuyasha you should of seen me I was souring threw the air i was running so fast without any effort it was amazing" inuyasha smiles at her

"So why did you come and find me inuyasha" inuyasha put his hand threw his hair "well kagome....."

"Yes inuyasha" "would you......would you....... become my mate" kagome eyes widened her mouth dropped but she smiled as well "inuyasha really you want me"

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips passionately.

Inuyasha unbuttoned her shirt and lied kagome down on her back "inu......."

"I will guide you threw it just tell me if you're in pain"

Kagome blushed and nodded her head. Inuyasha teased kagome by rubbing her fie gently working his way up. Kagome gave out sweet moans this aroused inuyasha, he quikly pulled of her pink panties, he then pulled of his komo and stuck his member gently into kagome but she did not moan in pain instead she gave out a pleasurable moan.

"Inuyasha there is no pain do as you please" inuyasha pumped his member in and out of kagome and kagome said his name every so often and inuyasha said kagomes name "oh..oh….inuyasha… the is so good….faster. Faster…" inuyasha grabbed her breasts rubbing the in a circular motion "oh kagome….kag…kag…kagome you are so warm…ah….ah…ah im going to…" "just a lil longer…more…more. More" as both inuyasha and kagomes body's were at their limit they both screamed out each other's name as they released and inuyasha collapsed aside kagome with his arms wrapped around kagome wet body.

"Kagome we are not finished mating" "what is next inuyasha" we make the mark of a demon couple"

"And how do we do this"

"You place your hand to my heart........"

Inuyasha lowered kagome hand and placed it on his heart and he slowly placed his hand on her left breast, kagome gave a sweet moan and blushed "now what i say change it so you doing it for me"

Kagome nodded "I inuyasha would like to take this woman kagome higarashi to be my forever mate and to never leave my side"

"I kagome higarashi take this man inuyasha to be my forever mate and to never leave my side"

a small tinkering sensation they felt were there hand was placed "now I inuyasha remove my loving hand to leave a mark which will be place on kagome higarashi which will keep us connected forever"

Kagome smiled with tears of happiness flooding her eyes "now I kagome higarashi remove my loving hand to leave a mark which will be place on inuyasha which will keep us connected forever" kagome and inuyasha removed their hands to leave a pink handprint that soon faded into a small gray square. "Inuyasha I hope I stay with you forever" inuyasha laughed "well you kind of don't have no choose once a mate always a mate" kagome giggled. Inuyasha and kagome lay on the sweet smelling grass all-night enjoying their warm bodies touching.


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome are you ok

Chapter 4: kagomes dream

_**4 day later………**_

_**Kagome is dreaming...........**_

"were am I, why do I feel like I'm floating" kagome looks around this strange dimension and notices a small child with her back to kagome with black hair and gray streaks in this child hair "hello there little one will you face me" the child turns round. Kagome gasps as she stares into the child's amber eyes and her little gray ears "this child looks like inuyasha, but he does not have black hair unless it is full moon" "_mummy" _said a sweet little voice coming from the child's mouth. Kagome reach's for the child, feeling some kind of attachment to this child when a small pain in her lower stomach interrupts her, the strange dimension and the child soon turns to a blur and kagome hers a loud voice calling her name "kagome!!!!!!"

_**Kagome wakes up to find inuyasha hanging over her....................**_

"Kagome are you alright you are holding your stomach and you face is crinching, are you in pain?" kagome very quickly removes her hand and smiles "yea I'm alright, just a strange dream" inuyasha looks at her with a relief on his face "inuyasha I was wondering if we could go and see my family today" kagome looks at him with a pleading face "you don't even have to ask of course now were married in a demon way I would like to see my parents" inuyasha says it in a awkward voice "oh my god, I almost forgot my mum doesn't know I'm a half demon now" inuyasha looks up to the ceiling trying to think of a idea to hide her ears "I got it were the hat you gave me" "yea..... But what about you how do we hide yours" "well your mother already knows I'm a demon" kagome smiles at him.

Kagome puts on the hat and puts the back pack on. "Are you ready to go" "yea............" kagome face crinched and her hand went to her lower belly and fell to the floor "kagome!!!!" inuyasha runs to catch her and caught her head in time before it smacked the hard wooden floor "kagome talk to me are you okay" kagome opened her eyes and sat back up "yea I'm fine just have a bit of a stomach ach that's all do not worry" "are you sure" kagome smiled at him "lets go I really want to see my family".

Inuyasha and kagome jump out at the other side of the well to find kagome younger brother Sota "hi Sota its so nice to see you" Sota runs up to kagome to give her a big hug. "sister its been so long" kagome catches him, lifts him up and spins him round knocking of her hat. Sota gasps surprised to see dog ears on her head " inuyasha kagomes got ears like yours but she a human for sure" Sota lifted his brow and fainted inuyasha and kagome both giggle lifting Sota up and poring water over his face. Sota awoke with a smile on his face "sister I had a strange dream you……" Sota looked up to find the black fluffy dog ears on top of kagomes head. Sota screamed and both kagome and inuyasha covered there ears at the high pitch of it "god the kid can scream" the screaming faded now Sota was gone "were did the kid go" "properly to go tell on me" inuyasha giggled

Two minutes later kagome and inuyasha could hear Sota and mrs. higarashi from the distance on there way to the side of the well "mom mom she got dog ears like inuyasha" " oh Sota im sure its just your imagination" "no there black and fluffy and im sure her nails have grown to a point" the voices were becoming louder as Sota and mother where coming closer "Sota its all…….. " she was interrupted seeing inuyasha and kagome standing side by side, "qwan-ni-chi-wa mama dijhabo" (**by the way that's means hello mother are you okay)** kagome's mother starred into her amber eyes and looked her up and down seeing her ears and the muscle change on her body "mother!" kagome's mother had now fainted and they sat her up poring water onto her pale face. Her eyes opened to see it was all true "told you mama but no ones listens to me they think I make it up" the three people giggle at Sota "come mother lets sit and talk" kagome helps her mum up and walk toward the house.

"so let me get this clear the shikon jewel turned you into a hanyo and that's why the future never found it" kagome smiled " well I said nothing about that's why we can't find it in the future " Sota could not stop rubbing her ears "Sota please that is really annoying could you stop" inuyasha laughed out load "what is it what's so funny" inuyasha lifted his brow at her "well you used to do it to me all the time, how does it feel to been done to you" kagome smiled a guilty smile "okay then well im sorry ok" inuyasha smiled and kagome smiled at him back.

"I got to get a drink ill be back in a minute does anybody else need one" everyone nodded their head left to right to say no. kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the wooden brown cupboards. Kagomes eyes widened and her body froze and she dropped the glass on the floor that made a soft sound.

*********************scene change********************************

Inuyasha sat on the sofa waiting for kakgome when he had a strange feeling in his lower belly "something is wrong" iunyasha's ears twitched hearing a glass smash on the floor "kagome!!" inuyasha ran in the kitchen to find kagome on the floor with her hand to her stomach "kagome, kagome!! Are you okay" kagome did not answer. Kagomes mother ran in and put her hand on inuyasha "its alright I trained as a doctor when I was a teenager I will check if she is okay" inuyasha moved to the side and lifted her shirt to find a small bump on her stomach (**not a lump as in cancer like she was pregnant) "**Sota go into the other room I need speak to inuyasha alone and put your sister to bed" Sota ran into the other room and turned on the TV. Inuyasha carried kagome up the stairs with kagomes mother not far behind him and put her down into her mothers bed" "so what is it you wanted to say" "when did you and kagome have sex" inuyasha blushed "why how do you know that "she's pregnant and she looks 14 weeks pregnant" iunyasha's face widened and the he looked confused "hang on the first time we had sex was 4 days ago so how could she been that far gone" I don't know but the size of her stomach she about 14 weeks" still inuyasha looked confused "could she cheated on me" kagome eyes open and she smiles "no inuyasha you were the first person I have ever been with and the first to take my virginity " both inuyasha and her mother start thinking "huni have you been in a lot of pain lately" kagome nods her head up and down "let me take her to Kiyada she might know"


	5. Chapter 5: Whats wrong with kagome

Chapter 5: what is wrong with kagome 

Inuyasha carries kagome to Kiyada's house to find why her mother says she pregnant but at 14 weeks when they only had sex 4 days ago for the first time.

Kagome awakes to find she is on the move in inuyasha arms "inuyasha where are we" inuyasha looked down at her "home" kagome smiles at him knowing she was in the feudal era "inuyasha you can let me down im fine to walk" inuyasha looks down at her and smiles "are you sure" kagome smiles at him back and nods her head "ok then just tell me if your in pain. The two walk to Kiyada now seeing it in sight "inuyasha why don't we run the rest of the way don't forget im hanyo now not human I can keep up" "no way if you are pregnant or ill its best to take it easy" "inuyasha don't be silly I can't be 14 weeks it was only 4 days ago you know we…." kagomes hand went to her stomach "inuyasha wait it really hurts" kagome stops "here put your arm over my shoulder" inuyasha lift her arm over his head and picks her up with his other arm "are you ok" kagome tightens her body more "no it really hurts inuyasha" inuyasha in a panic runs as fast as he has ever ran before.

As her arrives at Kiyada's he runs to their room and put her on the bed "kagome hold on I will get Kiyada" "hurry inuyasha" inuyasha rush's into the Livinroom "SONGO WHERES KIYADA I NEED HER NOW" "ok carm your voice she out the back picking herbs" inuyasha runs outside to Kiyada "well hello inuyasha is it not a pleasant day" "never mind that kagome is ill and she in pain please will you help her" Kiyada face turns from a smile to a more serious face "of course show me to her" inuyasha guides Kiyada to the room "she is in here please tend to her" .

"ahaaaaaaaaaaaaa INUYAHSA HELP ME!!!!" " "inuyasha I know it must be hard for ye but ye must wait here I will tell you what is going on when I have fully examined her" inuyasha agrees and awaits outside the room.

An hour later Kiyada walks out the room and puts her hand on inuyasha "kagome is pregnant but the baby is growing at a unusual and extraordinary speed and with not the right care she is in danger but the good news is it was conceived 4 days ago so it is ye's inuyasha" tears starts to flood the hanyo's eyes "can I see her now" "ye can see her also it is a good idea to keep her in bed and ye must always watch her who knows when the baby is born, but to my calculations I would say a five days at the least and 3 weeks at the most" inuyasha does not hesitate to run into kakgome room "kagome I am so sorry this is all my fault " "no inu this is not your fault I am glad we are gonna have a baby, you inuyasha are gonna be a farther" inuyasha shudders at the thought "me a farther " "yes you will be a grea……" inuyasha turned to kagome to find her asleep "sweet dreams" inuyasha kissed her head and walked out of the room

**Kagome is again dreaming………….**

"this place again where is the child" "right here mummy" "why do you call me that" "well you are pregnant are you not" "yes…….. So that must mean,,,,," kagome gasps knowing she is speaking to her child "mother I am sorry I am causing you pain it's the shikon jewel" "what do you mean" "well what Granma Kiyada did not know the first child born has no choice but become full demon and we who are not hanyo grow at more speed then of a hanyo and because you are half human and your body is used taking things slow through pregnancy it is causing you pain" the child begins to cry, kagome straight away runs to the child and hugs her gently "oh sweetie it is ok" "im afraid mummy, I might lose you mummy" it is ok I promise" kagome gasps at a surprising thought "hang on how are you doing this you are only 4 months old according to Kiyada growth calculations" "well some full demons have a special ability which other demons can not do, I am able to manipulate dreams or place my self inside them like I am doing now and read minds and put control minds and place my voice into there head" kagome giggles "what mummy why do you laugh" "no its ok just thought of a good way to prank your farther when you are born" the child giggles now knowing what her mother was thinking. The child now puts a angry frown on "what is it" "farther is trying to wake you up, I must go now I will see you soon mother" "wait could you please go into your farther dreams to tell him what is going on maybe he might not worry as much and im sure he would like to meet you" "I will, now you must go before daddy thinks your dead love you mummy" the dimension fades and also the child.

**Kagome's POV……**

**Kagome is awake **

Kagome awoke to feel herself being shacked by inuyasha "inuyasha stop Im fine im not dead" inuyasha smiles "you scared the shit out of me don't do that" kagome stares into inuyasha eyes and whispers "she has got your eyes" "huh kagome" kagome shacked her head "no nothing just a dream a wonderful dream" inuyasha lifts his left brow "well im glad your ok are you in any pain " "no I feel no pain at the moment" kagome smiles and inuyasha leans down to kiss kagome on the lips "inuyasha wait!" inuyasha disappointed, he was about to kiss kagome "a dream awaits you so get some sleep" inuyasha smiles "yea…yea just kiss me" inuyasha lowers himself to kiss her and kagome kiss's him.


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha's dream

Chapter 6: iunyasha's dream 

**1 week later ………**

A week has passed and inuyasha decided there was no demons coming for them since naraku had died so instead of guarding he went to bed but he did not go in with kagome, he did not want to disturb her from her sleep since the pain she had not been getting much sleep. Inuyasha climbs into a bed that Kiyada had made for him in the living room by the fire, and he fell asleep into his dreams.

Inuyasha looks around this strange dimension. Inuyasha thrash's his head back and fourth "where the hell am I this is not usual" a small voice talks "hello daddy its nice to finally meet you" inuyasha thrash's his head to the voice to find a small child "who are you? And why do you call me farther?" the child smiles "because im your unborn child" iunyasha's face became confused "you cant be your just a figure of my imagination" "no I am your unborn child" "but how are you doing this, you are to young to be talking to me" "well farther you of all people should know full demons have a special ability of there own that no other demon has and mine is to read minds, manipulate minds and to place myself into other creatures dreams" "I do know that full demons have there own abilities its just that you are not full demon unless we choose to" "well you have noticed I am growing at amazing speed, well this the first born child because of the shikon jewel has no choice but to become full demon" "oh I did not no this" iunyasha's eyes start to flood "why farther do you cry, you've always wanted to become full demon so aren't you happy " "when I was full demon, To kill was always on my mind I don't want that for my children" the child smiles "yes but you are hanyo because the demon in you has been built up and made stronger because of anger it was uncontrollable but for me I should be normal as any other hanyo because both of my parents are hanyo so my emotional feelings should be like a human but my body and techniques will be like a full demon" inuyasha breaths out strong with relief "I am glad" inuyasha gasps "wait this is what kagome meant by get some sleep and a dream awaits you, so that must mean you have already met her, no wonder she seemed less scared and happy last week" "well dur she is caring me" inuyasha laughs but the child screams in pain and starts to fade "what is it?, why are you fading?, are you dieing? "no mother is in………." the child disappeared "were did she go and what did she mean by……."

Inuyasha is awoke by kagome screaming "inuyasha!! Its time get in here now im sceard,,,,ahaaa" inuyasha runs in to find blood on kagomes bed "inuyasha get Kiyada im scared and im bleeding " "im going to get Kiyada just hang in there" as inuyasha runs to get Kiyada the screams from kagome continue. Inuyasha comes to Kiyada and songo who were already getting herbs and medical supplies "its alright inuyasha we heard the screams and guessed that she needed us just wait hear unless she wants you" that come to the room "does ye want inuyasha to stay with ye kagome" "yes Kiyada I need him, I want him" inuyasha runs to the side of her bed and kagome is crying out in pain "alright kagome just trust your body you will no when to push " kagome push's as hard as she could for several minuets "no more, please no more its hurts so much" kagome continued to scream and lose blood. "one last push kagome " kagome gave out one last push screaming in pain, kagome felt relief as she felt the small body finally was released from her small hole, "kagome it is a girl" kagome struggling to breath "I….know….she came to me…..in my dreams" kagome bleeds more "kagome don't you dare leave me" kagome gasping for breath "sorry……inuyasha look after are child and please…..call her Aiki" just as kagome closes her eyes sashomaru burst through the door and ran to kagome's side and pushed poor inuyasha to the floor. "inuyasha do not worry my sword will sure save her I will not let her die" sashomaru un seethed his sword and held it to kagome, his sword pulsed to revel soul takers which sashomaru banished saving kagome in time "now its up to her will now" inuyasha picked himself off the floor and held her hand and heart where the mate mark was "inuyasha why are you holding her breast this is no time to get Horney" sashomaru smiled at the comment he made "no you idiot I am concentrating my energy to pass to her so she can recover quicker" inuyasha closed his eyes tight and all the people gasped as light travelled down iunyasha's arms to kagome's heart. The light stopped and inuyasha fainted.


	7. Chapter 7: How long have I been asleep

**Chapter 7:wow how much has she grown **

**1 week later……..**

**Kagome POV…**

I awoke to a blur, I can't believe im alive, my eyes start to adjust to the light I saw nothing but my bedroom walls. I felt so empty, where was my Aiki, the child I dreamt of. I decided to get up and find the child I have given birth to. I got up an felt so sore all below my waist, but I was desperate to see the Aiki. I walked into the living room to find everyone around the fire even sashomaru and rin who was playing with a familiar looking girl who looked about 4 years old, every one turned to me and gasped, what was it that shocked them so much had only been asleep for a day.

************** back to the story***************

Every one gasped happy to see she was alive.

"where is my baby"

every one looked at her with a weird expression on there face especially inuyasha

"huni Aiki not really a baby anymore"

"hello mummy"

kagome turns around to find the who was child playing with rin, kagome gasps

"wait how long have I've been asleep"

inuyasha walks to her

"a week"

kagome gasps again with more drama "but even with a week a child should not look four years of age and talk"

inuyasha and sashomaru explained how full demons grow at amazing rates and because of the shikon jewel she grows faster but Aiki has told them she will be ageing properly in 1 year and will look thirteen, kagome starts to feel faint

"I need to sit down"

"I bet you do, lady kagome I was only able to save you just in time"

sashomaru placed his hand on Aiki.

"your daughter came into my dreams two days before her birth and told me she was scared that she might kill you so she kindly asked me to journey here and save you if needed and it looks like I got here in time, I could not let my niece down could I"

Aiki looked up at sashomaru and put her small arms around sashomaru's leg.

"thank you uncle sashomaru"

sashomaru smiled "I could get used to being a uncle"

inuyasha rolled his eyes at him, Aiki noticing this and concentrates on inuyasha, all of a sudden inuyasha ran himself into a wall.

"what the hell did I just do…..Aiki what have I told you don't keep using your abilities on me"

kagome could not help but laugh "so daddy will now not be mean to uncle sashomaru, he owes you big time, he saved mummy"

sashomaru smiled and looked proud that iunyasha's own daughter was sticking up for him. Kagome kneeled down and reached out both arms to her daughter "come here Aiki give your mum a hug" Aiki smiles and runs to kagome hugging her tightly "im so sorry mummy, I hurt you almost kill……." Aiki was interrupted by kagome hugging her tighter, kagome putting her moth to Aiki's little gray dog ear "don't say another word it was not your fault, I am so glade to have you" Aiki pulled away and smiled. Inuyasha came up behind kagome and put his hand on her shoulder "by the way inuyasha thank you for calling her Aiki" inuyasha smiled "why did you want to call are child that" kagome smiled picking her self of the floor "the word Aiki means love song, I thought because she was made with love and to me you are a love song why not name are child Aiki" every one including sashomaru or looked at them sweetly, inuyasha hearing kagome words kiss's kagome passionately, Aiki looks away with her hands over there eyes "aww get a room" kagome, inuyasha and the other laugh. As they laugh a rummberling comes from the ground, Aiki and Rin fall over, sashomaru run to Rin and kagome and inuyasha runs to Aiki "mummy what is this" kagome hugs her tightly and inuyasha kneels down to his family, un seething his sword,

Tentacles burst through the door, inuyasha says confulsley "naraku it can't be he is dead, but these are his tentacles" inuyasha covers his body over his family, inuyasha gets stabbed in the back with a tactical, inuyasha falls to the ground. Kagome turn to inuyasha and Aiki runs to his side struggling not to fall over from the earthquake, the child sob's seeing her fathers blood pour on the floor "dad….dad….**DAAAAADDY!!!!!" a strange light covers the child blinding anyone near. **


	8. Chapter 8: Could naraku alive

**Chapter 8:could naraku be alive**

**Inuyasha lays on the floor, blood pouring from his back Aiki scrams daddy, a strange light covers the child blinding anyone near, the tentacles from this demon dissolve. Aiki's screams continue that soon changed into a low pitched roar.**

**Aiki's POV……..**

I see my farther on the floor, blood pouring from his back. I could not control my tears, the farther I have only known for a week the farther I loved was dieing because of me he and mum tried to protect me, feeling these emotions my anger was the strongest I could not control my voice I screamed out "daddy" and anger built up more and more.

I continued to scream but my voice was changing it became a roar like voice, my voice low pitched it self and I saw nothing but light, my body felt stronger but then something strange happened I felt my body changing, changing shape. My skin felt like it was being stretched, I felt my teeth pull out from its roots although they were still there. I felt my back bend like I was being straitened out, my hands felt like feet as they touched the ground like I was on all fours, I felt my arms stretch it did not hurt but it was so uncomfortable. I still felt my self crying . "what is happening to me I feel like an animal" the light faded I saw the bright green grass and felt the breeze on my face. I look at my self, how did I become like this? WHY DID I TRANSFOM INTO A DOG?!!!!!!!"

**Back to the story……….**

As the light faded to revel no longer a small child but a dog four times bigger than her **.**

Kagome looked at her daughter and gasped, "swettie how did this happen" Aiki tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a low growl. Aiki now relishing she could not talk. Aiki gave out a low growl again.

Kagome stared at the dog with sorrow in her eyes. She looked down at the ground "mummy look after farther" kagome did not see her mouth move she knew it was in her head kagome looked at her dog child and smiled, kagome picked up inuyasha gently, inuyasha gave out a low growl at the pain "inuyasha your conches" kagome puts him back down , inuyasha looks around for Aiki "inuyasha she's a dog look" kagome points to her dog child. Inuyasha face widened "how did you awake inuyasha" "I thought I died for a second because I saw a strange bright light then it faded and all I herd was a load roar, I thought it might have been naraku" miroko looked at his left hand "it can't be naraku my wind tunnel is steal sealed. Inuyasha looked confused again meanwhile Aiki was walking toward the hut. Inuyasha heard a voice in his head "farther who is this naraku everyone is scared of" inuyasha lifted himself up of the floor growling in pain, inuyasha limped towards his daughter, inuyasha lost his footing and sashomaru catched him "get off me im fine I don't need my ass of a brother to help" inuyasha struggled to push away his brother but sashomaru did not let go "look brother I might hate you but don't be careless and go opening your wound any more and go killing yourself, I don't think Aiki will like that now would she" inuyasha gave up his strugerling and gave in. sashomaru heard Aiki's voice in his head "uncle sashomaru how do I change back" sashomaru walked towards Aiki when a tactical rapes itself around Aiki. As Aiki is pulled back she gives out a whine. Every one runs after Aiki including inuyasha, in pain he runs but is determined he will get his daughter back "let go of her you bustard!!!" inuyasha and kagome can hear Aiki's voice screaming there names

********************** SCENE CHANGE************************************

**Aiki's POV……………**

I felt a thick slimy like rope rape around my neck and pull me back away from my family. I tried to scream but all that came out was a dog like whine, as I felt the thing around my neck tighten as I was pulled back faster. I had to signal my parents some how showing them I was I pain that I was scared so I only thought of my father and mother as hard as I could and screamed out loud in there heads, I kept my eyes open through this terrible ride. I saw trees and the grass speeding past me, I felt sick to my stomach, I looked in front of me to see my fast running farther and mother, I heard my father shout "let go of her you bustard" I felt a tiny bit of happiness in this time of fear, my farther and my mother cared for me although I knew they did I couldn't help but feel this happy. I screamed out "help me im scared" but again I forgot I was in a dog form so I screamed it out in there heads once again, I could not help but notice the tears from my mothers eyes , I knew she was scared to, scared for me so I stopped screaming and turned that fear into braveness. I watched my parents run after me, I saw my farther run but in pain because off his wound and I can't believe my uncle has catched up with them, I can't believe it I really can't, does he care that much about me or does he want to be the hero of the day, to be honest I did not care I cared that they were coming after me, a freak of a dog like me look I know that uncle can turn into a dog demon but farther and mother sill love me like a freak of a dog not the form I was born, I couldn't help but let tears run down my face. All these emotions and all of a sudden this thing around my neck let go of me. I fell to the floor catching my breath, my head felt like it was spinning, my vision was blurred all I saw was my fathers komo and my mothers uniform I smiled seeing the people I longed for.

My mother ran to me, I was only a couple of inch's taller than her although I was on the floor at this time, "Aiki speak to me are you alright" I was to weak to use my ability so I lifted my head with great difficulty and gave out a little growl and relaxed my head back on the ground. A light surrounded me again but a lot less brighter this time, I felt my body change again but with more ease, it felt as a elastic band was being released back into original shape. This was me back to my original form, but I felt more stronger unlike that transformation it felt like it was sucking energy out of me then this form was pulling that energy I lost back. My head was no longer light, I felt the pain ease and I stood tall and saw a young man, black hair, black pupiled eyes and purple clothing on. With my high hearing I heard my farther mutter under his breath "naraku I knew it" my mother's head turned suddenly she must of heard it to "naraku it can't be although……" this tentacle man obviously heard too "naraku!!!, I am no naraku he was my farther and , I am mamaku son of kagura and the air to the shikon jewel which was stolen from my fathers hands" I saw sashomaru's and my father's eyes widen "kagura would not dare to have the love for naraku and bare his child" I could read my uncles mind and saw he was so sad, he love this one girl he trusted that had betrayed him I could not help but feel sorry for him. The young man smirked at my uncles remark "no this is true she did not love my farther, I was bared with force and I killed my mother because of my birth" I turned to my uncle to find he had collapsed to the floor tears falling to the ground watering the grass. I used my ability to read mamaku's mind at this comment to see if he felt any sadness to this ascendant that had happened. I looked and saw nothing he did not feel anything, I even saw a little happiness. I felt so angry again how could he feel nothing for the person who carried him, created him, went through so much pain for him to live this anger of mine built up once again and I cold not control my words so I shouted out "how could you feel nothing for your mothers death, because of you she carried you and made sure you would live" mamaku just smirked again. I felt more anger and the light from before surrounded me but this time I knew what will happen but I gave in Maby with this power I could tear him to shreds with ease. Just as my body was transforming I felt large long arms around me "carm your heart please this power, used to much can kill" it was my uncle sashomaru, I felt his chin on my head and his tears falling onto to me "I will deal with this, I want to shred him, his farther killed and forced kagura to bare him I will kill him he really does fell nothing for kagura, his mother" I knew he did not want me to get hurt and that he wanted revenge so I carmed down and the light disappeared still leaving me in my original form.


	9. Chapter 9: Sashomaru's feelings

**Chapter 9 : sashomaru feelings**

**Sashomaru's POV……**

I heard Aiki's words how she had read his mind and that he had felt nothing for her although she died for him, Maby she thought having this child would not be like naraku and that if she lived she could teach him to be a peaceful demon. I had collapse to the floor without knowing and tears falling down my face, what kind of demon am I crying over a woman, aren't I suppose to be strong and feel nothing be the way I used to.

I looked up to see a light a bit like the one that had happened earlier with Aiki transforming, and it was she doesn't know that using her full power at this age and using it this much could kill her. I ran to her and through my arms around and put my head on top of her and said into her cute fluffy ears "carm your heart please this power, used to much can kill, I will deal with this, I want to shred him, his farther killed and forced kagura to bare him. I will kill him if he really does fell nothing for kagura, his mother" I did not want Aiki to get hurt, as much as I despised my brother she is related and full demon and needs me, to be honest it properly wasn't because of those reasons I just cared. I let go of her when the light had faded and saw that inuyasha and kagome were staring at me, I knew why it was because I was always the tough love and never really cared what happened to inuyasha and his family and inuyasha and kagome both said "thank you sashomaru" I looked down at Aiki who had now reached her left hand to my face "I am so sorry" her hand had now left my face and I saw a sadness so I smiled at her and picked myself back up and faced mamaku "you feel nothing, your heart is a black hole like your fathers, you deserve to die, Maby this may clean your sins" I un seethed my swords and aimed for his heart.


	10. Chapter 10: Sashomaru And Rin

Chapter 10: rin and sashomaru

**Aiki's POV….**

I saw my uncle dive for this man, so much anger in his attack, so much pain. I felt so helpless that I could not help. At this point my mother and farther had come to comfort me and check that I was alright "we have to help him" I looked at my farther with pleading eyes "no this is his fight, its best not to get in the way" I sat there and watched while my uncle was being beaten to a pulp "lord sashomaru please stop!!!!" I turned around to find rin with her hands in prier and tears in her eyes. All of a sudden my uncle flew over my head and hit the ground head first which he was barely conches.

**Stories POV…….. **

Rin ran over to sashomaru "oh!, lord sashomaru please dot leave me" sashomaru faced Rin and lifted his arm to her face with difficulty "im fine, come on you know im tougher than that Rin" rin held his hand to her face and in braced it and sashomaru blacked out and tears fell down Rin's face "aww!! Poor child" mamaku said sarcastically. Rin let sashomaru's hand down slowly and stood "how dare you hurt him" Rin started to walk toward him "Rin get back, you are no demon he will kill you" Aiki tried to stand up but she was to weak to do anything. Inuyasha ran in front of her but mamaku knocked him out the way and re-opened his wound on his back, inuyasha fell to the floor and Aiki ran over to him and so did kagome. Rin was still walking towards him and mamaku was just smirking "child, you can not hurt me nor touch me" Rin showed no fear and continued walking toward him but he threw one of his tentacles and rapped it around her waist. Every one gasped "so child do you love this man that much to give your life " young rin nodded "I would do anything for lord sashomaru, I care for him, I would die for him, I love him, he might not be able to give it back because Maby my age, or that he cares for you mother I don't care my love for him will not change" mamaku smirked "well if it is that way then I have no choice" mamaku lifted Rin to his mouth, tilted his head and bit her neck. Rin screamed out In pain as blood ran down her back. When mamaku released his teeth, Rin was still conches "wa. Wa.. what did you do to me" a black cloud covered Rin "inuyasha I could do this to you daughter if you like, I will do it with my full demon ability" inuyasha opened his eyes and sat himself up slightly "what do you mean" the black cloud disappeared and left no longer a small child of 8 but a young unconches woman, looking of the age 19 "this is my ability, to accelerate age up to any age I want" Aiki looked confused and asked "but why do that, your basically helping her" "well Maby he will get my stupid mother of his mind" he smiled and threw Rin to the floor beside sashomaru and disappeared into the clouds. 


	11. Chapter 11: Kagome And Number Two

**Chapter 11:kagome and number 2 **

**It had been week since Rin was turned into 16 year old and sashomaru and Rin had been staying at Kiyada's house and those two had gotten pretty lose over the week, now Aiki had grown more. It looks like every month she ages one year more and there was no sign of mamaku son of naraku who forced kagura to bare him. This had been getting on kagomes nerves and how that mean bustard was. **

**Kagome POV………**

I awoke to the sweet sent of my daughter and my husband. But why do I feel so tired even with a 12 hour sleep pattern I have, it could be that my tail keep flicking me in the night. I feel sick to my stomach. Oh well I have to be more worried about that mamaku, naraku's son, how dare he use kagura like that, to force to bare a child like that its just sick, so sick. "kagome you look so angry are you okay" I smiled at my mate, my love but he just frowned "kagome what is it" "its about how sick naraku is, to use kagura as baby machine, nothing but a machine" tears fled from my eyes. Inuyasha held my head into his chest "don't worry we will kill mamaku and destroy all this pain" I pulled back harshly from his chest "I don't want to kill him but save him from his fathers evil spirit, he is just as old as are child I couldn't do it" inuyasha held me again as more tears raced down my face "you wont have to I will, I will release his evil sprit so it won't ever Rome this earth again" "inuyasha you wont, I know your strong but not strong enough to kill a innocent kid….." inuyasha pulled me out of his grip "innocent…innocent he is not he tried to kill Aiki he nearly killed sashomaru although I hate him he is my brother , this mamaku kid does not deserve to live" "inuyasha I don't think that is him I think he has naraku's spirit" "how the hell do you know" the tears on my face, I couldn't control them "I can feel it, like when im near mamaku I can feel naraku's spirit just like are last battle I could feel his spirit travel like it did not go to the spirit world but it stayed here and that's what I feel when I was near mamaku" "father I agree with mother when his tentacle was around my neck it felt like two spirits not one, Maby this naraku guy planned this" I turned to my wise daughter and nodded my head up and down. After realizing what she said I gasped "hang on you can sense spirits like me" "yes mother, I would not be surprised if I can do a sacred arrow" I felt happiness that my daughter inherited my miko powers, Maby she could take over me when I retire. I smiled at Aiki my wise daughter only being one 2 weeks and a day old and looking 5 years of age.

**Back to the story POV………**

Kagome slipped out of bed and put on her miko cloths on "oh… huni why ruin my sight of your naked body" "aww dad im in the room, that's just gross" inuyasha blushed forgetting his daughter was in the room "well then get out and go and play with Rin, she might look 16 but she still only 8 and still has a mind of a child" Aiki frowned and ran out the room "so now that she is gone, you want to show your naked body once again" kagome gives a sexy looking smile to inuyasha "no but I can do this" kagome crawls across the bed on all fours and heads for his trousers and pull them off hard "so lets get the dog hard" kagome makes a sound barrier around the room and locks the door. Kagome starts rubbing his testicals and inuyasha gives out a small low growl "oh sorry do you want me to st …….." kagome see's that his penis was erect "ok I wont stop then" after he was fully erect she started licking the top of his member "oh kagome, please, more" kagome realizing he wanted more slipped his member into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Well it was a good job she put up a sound barrier up cause inuyasha could not help but moan out her name and give out plausible growls "kagome im going to… To cum" kagome released his member from her mouth for a second "then just cum I don't mind" inuyasha screamed out her name as he released his seed into her mouth. Inuyasha laid there breathless "now get up and come help me prepare breakfast" kagome sat up and jumped from the bed "god kagome how do you expect me to get up when you have turned my legs to jelly" kagome giggled and inuyasha got himself out of the bed and walked to the door to unlock it and kagome let down the sound barrier and both walked into the main room.

Two hours later kagome had prepared breakfast and was training Aiki how do aim and use a bow and arrow "now pull back this and use your mouth as a anchor, breath deeply and release" the arrow kagome shot hit the red mark right in the middle of the target "wow mother how did you do that" Aiki pulled back the tight string and fired at the target but missed it and hit a tree instead "oh damm, how come I cant do it" Aiki was having a small temper tamptume "calm down Aiki try again and trust your instincts as a miko" Aiki closed her and pulled back the tight string again and shot at the target with her eyes still closed and released the arrow. She opened her eyes to find the arrow had been shot into the red circle "oh wow look m…….." Aiki turned round to find her mother had collapsed to the floor. Aiki ran over to her and shacked her shoulders to see if she would wake up "mum…. Mum are you okay?, wake up I did it" Aiki sniffed her body and gasped "mum you smell different, you smell of two different people" Aiki ran into the hut to find inuyasha "father… father were are you" inuyasha hearing the panicking sound of his daughter's voice" "what is it Aiki" "mum has collapse to the floor and her sent is different "iunyasha's eyes widened "please don't be poison" inuyasha thought to himself and ran outside to find she was still on the ground and sniffed in her sent "so father is it poison" "no it is not but she had this smell when she was pregnant with yo……" iunyasha's eyes widened "father are you saying she is with child" iunyasha's flooded with fear and nodded his head up and down to indicate the word yes.


	12. Chapter 12: Kagome Is Pregnant Again

Chapter 12: Is kagome pregnant again

Inuyasha could not help but fall to the floor and to the floor he let his tears fall to the ground and water the grass. "farther why do you cry" inuyasha lifted his head to Aiki "Im worried, last time your mother was pregnant she almost died remember" the child put her hand onto iunyasha's shoulders "father it is ok, this child will grow as a human does, so it will not be dangerous" the child leaned down to her father's level and smiled at him "its gonna be ok, she will be okay" why Aiki was trying to calm down inuyasha kagome opened her eyes and sat up looking around for Aiki "Aiki why is your father crying" inuyasha lifted his head and ran to kagome and put his head into her chest and sobbed out her name and tears feel down his face "inuyasha stop crying your scaring me, this is not like you, your normally…...…Well not like this" inuyasha lifted his head and wiped away his tears and smiled "sorry its just im so worried about you and I don't want you to get hurt again, I don't want you to die" Aiki walked to her mother "what im fine inuyasha, what are you scared about?" Aiki tapped her mother's shoulder and smiled "mother you are with child once again, that's why he's scared because when you had me you almost died" kagome put her hand on her lower belly and smiled "im pregnant, that why I have been so tired and angry all the time, well inuyasha this is good you should not cry you puppy you" inuyasha smiled again "well you are my mate and if you died my heart would split into a million pieces" kagome pulled him into her chest once again and stroked his gray soft hair and Aiki stared at her father "eww dad that's just wrong" "what is it Aiki" "father is thinking how firm your breasts are on his face" inuyasha pulled his face out off her chest "I did not" "dad I read your mind and that's was all you were thinking off and more which I did not want to read" inuyasha and kagome blushed "well Aiki you should keep your nose out of my head" kagome giggled and slapped inuyasha in the arm "huni you know you have to be careful what you think with are child around you know that" iunyasha's face turned into a bright red and kagome giggled and hugged inuyasha and whispered into his ear "well I know im pregnant but im only properly, Maby a week so if you want my breasts Maby later"

Aiki hearing some of this cringed at the thought. But then something unusual happened and Aiki then put her hands over her ears and screamed in pain, it was mamaku placing his voice in her head.

Mamaku…….

"hello Aiki"

Aiki………..

" how the hell are you doing this"

Mamaku……

" I can transport my voice into any mind in any time and any where and I can also turn anybody into any age with one bite of the neck"

Aiki,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"get out of my head its hurting me please GET OUT!!!!!!!!

Mamaku……

"Oh yea that one of the effects its torture is it not"

Kagome held onto Aiki as she moaned out in pain and Aiki held onto her mother skirt tight as it got more painful "inuyasha what's happening to her" "I don't know it seems to be only happening to her, just comfort her why I try to figger out who is doing this to her, I will kill them. Kagome held onto her "shhh!! It will go away just…relax…is ok sweetie, im here" "mummy it hurts so bad please take it away" inuyasha ran to her side and stroked her head to comfort her. Both parents eyes were flooding feeling there daughter's pain.

Aiki………. 

"please I beg you get out of my head, what do you want with me"

Mamaku……

"I want the shikon jewel"

Aiki………

"I don't have it"

Mamaku…..

"oh I know that you don't have it, it was absorbed into your mothers body and some of it lies in you that's why your so powerful, so all I want is you and your mother to let me take your power away so I can hold the shikon jewel once again and if you don't I will scream in your head so much that you will want to die from so much pain, we got a deal"

Aiki……..

"how long……have…..(sniff, sniff)…I…got, just pleas….stop, my mothers pregnant and I………want time for him/her to be born."

Mamaku…..

"fine after the child is born you come to me straight away if not I will kill you all"

The voice had now exit Aiki's head and now fell asleep "inuyasha I think it is over" inuyasha ran over to Aiki's side and checked for a pulse and his face widened "kagome…..she has no pulse" kagome eyes widened and tears fell down there eyes .

_**There is going to be another chapter , is Aiki going to live or not if I get 6 reviews or more then I will put the next chapter well I will think about but please review any ways kk thanx enjoy!!!! **_


	13. Chapter 13 Aiki has no pulse

Chapter 13: Aiki has no pulse 

**Summary: **_so far mamaku transported his voice into Aiki's head but there is a Side effect, it causes a great deal amount of pain to the victim and his victim was Aiki and he wants the shikon jewel from kagome's and Aiki's body but when the conversation was over, in kagome's arms Aiki blacked out and inuyasha went to check for a pulse but there was no pulse,,,,,,,,,, what will happen to there child will she live_

Inuyasha put his two index fingers onto his daughters neck to check for a pumping feel but there was none, inuyasha eyes filled with tears of sadness as he told his mate that there love song, there child had no pulse. (Aiki is a Japanese name for love song)__both kagome and iunyasha's eyes let the tears fall onto the Childs komo "wait inuyasha I was taught CPR at school I will try and revive her" kagome pushed inuyasha aside and laid Aiki onto the soft soil. Kagome pumped her chest 5 times and counted in her head as she pressed down onto Aiki's chest " 

* * *

then kagome pinched Aiki's nose and breathed deeply into Aiki' moth several times, this went on for several minuets and kagome wouldn't give up as tears ran down her face hitting the soft soil. Inuyasha side and put his hand onto kagome shoulder "huni she…is gone… let her rest in….." kagome slapped in round the face sending him flying "how could you say that I will never give up, never and neither should you" kagome said these words with tears flying off her face and her eyes were as red as the midnight sun, inuyasha held his face were he had been slapped and gave out a low growl and tears again were racing down his face. Kagome continued to do CPR on Aiki.

**********************SCENE CHANGE************************

_**Aiki is on the border line of the spirit world………………………………...**_

"were am I" Aiki looked around this bright place "hello there child, what a shame you are here" Aiki turned to the voice to see a beautiful, black haired woman, in a white komo "who are you" "I am you Gran-mother" "are you my fathers mother because my Gran-mother is in the future my mother told me" "no I am your fathers mother" Aiki smiled but then frowned when she realized that inuyasha had told her that his mother was murdered a long time ago "please don't tell me your dead cause that would mean im on…….im on….the border" "yes sweetie you are on the spirit worlds border line, im so sorry" iunyasha's mother ran to the young child and hugged her gently to carm her as tears broke out of Aiki's eyes "I don't want to die, please let me go back" "calm down chid this is the border line it means your not dead but not alive either, it means if your spirit is pure and strong and the people who love you don't give up then you are sure to live, listen to them try and save her" Aiki closed her eyes and listened to her mother and father screaming at each other and she could feel the air being forced into her lungs and her cheat being pushed up and down by someone, she then opened her eyes "wait you're a blur what happening" "your leavening, your going to live, oh before you go tell you father I am always thinking about him and that I love him" Aiki smiled as the place became black and she felt the need to open her eyes.

_**Aiki is back on the earth………………**_

Aiki opened her eyes and breathed in deeply and clothed as her body drove in the oxygen that her body longed for and saw her mother leaning over her and felt water droplets fall onto her face. Kagome hugged Aiki tightly, and called to inuyasha "she is alive, inuyasha she survived" inuyasha ran over to Aiki's side and stroked her hair and smiled at her "mum……dad" "yea huni were here, are you in any pain now" Aiki nodded her head left to right. Inuyasha lifted Aiki's left arm over his head and picked her up under her legs with the other arm "dad can I go to bed, I got a really bad headache" inuyasha smiled at Aiki and nodded his head "oh dad I saw Granma, your mother, she said to me to tell you, she is always thinking about you and that she loves you" inuyasha smiled at kagome and Aiki and put Aiki to bed "mum thank you for not giving up on me, and dad I know you were just thinking of my respect, you both had good intentions" inuyasha kissed Aiki on the forehead and pulled the covers over her and kagome breathed out in relief "that was a close one, I thought I had lost her for sure" kagome curled into inuyasha arms as Aiki fell asleep into her dreams but these dreams were always about mamaku killing her mother and killing her unborn sibling and inuyasha and just as a tactical was about to impale her body she awoke to a dark room and the stars and the glowing moon as her only light.

A couple of nights had passed and Aiki always awoke screaming out for kagome or inuyasha and they always and to calm her down, but now Aiki was in her bed lying with her head on her pillow looking up at the ceiling hopping the dreams would stop. "how am I going to tell mother and father that mamaku wants to take the power from are bodies, Maby even killing us in the process and my unborn sibling" Aiki thought to herself. Aiki closed her eyes to fall back to the sleep and awoke screaming out her mother's name. kagome ran to Aiki's room and cuddled her for comfort "shhh!! Why do you keep having nightmares" Aiki pushed kagome away tiring to avoid thee question "Aiki! Just tell me, ever since that day…you were suffering, in pain I felt unusual energy that day and when you nearly died and ever since that day you have been getting these nightmares and wake up screaming out to me or your dad so tell me what's up with you".


	14. Chapter 14: Kagome's Reaction

Chapter 14: Kagome's Reaction 

Kagome looked at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes and stared at her daughter begging for answers "mother, please leave im tired" Aiki looked away from kagome trying to hide her tears "Aiki tell me what wrong, please, what happened that day" Aiki huffed and turned her head to her mother as tears hit her lap "are you sure you want to know" kagome nodded her head "oh hang on let me get inuyasha" just as kagome got off the bed Aiki grabbed her arm "no please, just you" kagome sat down back on the bed and pat her gently on the back and rubbed her back to show that she understood "so this is what happened" Aiki told kagome about how mamaku sent his voice into her head and a side effect causes pain to the victim, a great deal of pain. She told her about how mamaku would kill all the family if her and her mother and the unborn child was not brought to him to drain the shikon jewel from the bodies. Kagome looked down and the ground and put her hand to her lower belly, rubbing her belly "how much time have we got" "till…..till the baby is born" kagome breathed in and out at a unusual pace "so I have no choice" "mother what are you going to do" kagome looked down at the floor and clanged her fists, blood ran down her wrists like a small river as her long nails pierced into her skin. "mother you bleeding" kagome lifted her hand to her face, and turned away like she did not care. Kagome turned to Aiki "stay here, do not leave, im going to kill this….." Aiki gasped seeing her mother's red eyes, and her hair was transforming completely grey "mother……." "AIKI!!!! Get To Bed Now" Aiki trembling hoped onto her bed and sat down. Kagome walked out the door putting a force field around so Aiki could not get out "mother please stop, you need me to and what about you unborn" kagome put her finger to her own lips and pouted her own lips and smiled "Aiki, this child that I carry has not even become aware of its surroundings, you are more important to me, I gave my life to give you life and now I wish to that once again" kagome turned round and walked off, Aiki ran after her mother to stop her when the barrier around her room threw her back, Aiki ran herself into the barrier many times bt still not could get through, she screamed for her father many times but he never heard……..how was she doing to save her mother …………

_**To be Continued……………. **_


	15. Chapter 15: Kagome Is In Danger

Chapter 15: kagome Is In Danger

Aiki screamed for inuyasha yet he did not come or answer. "father…..father……FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Aiki continued to shout out for her father but still nothing was helping, Aiki looked around the room when she saw a single bow from her mothers set. Aiki picked it up and held it to her heart "I must use my miko powers, trust my instincts, I will save my mother" Aiki closed her eyes tight and grasped the only chance of saving her mother, the arrow shined a light pink. Aiki opened her eyes and ran at the force field again this time stabbing the arrow threw, as she pushed the arrow threw the arrow snapped leavening the head of the arrow which she pushed downwards to the floor to ripping it open . This made the force field to fade away.

Aiki ran to her fathers room to where she found a sound barrier and the same force field around his room , but only having the tip of the arrow, she once again concentrate and the tip of the arrow which glowed a pink colour and she slashed a cross on both barriers, this made them fade away "FATHER!!!!!!!!" iunyasha's ears twitched and he jumped out of bed, seeing her scrapped up and panting for breath he knew something was up "what is it Aiki" Aiki said her words with not a lot of breath "mother……..mamaku…….endangering……..unborn child…….red eyes…….track sent of her blood" Aiki almost fell to the floor in till inuyasha leaped for her and catched her before her small head hit the floor "Aiki why are you so weak" Aiki had blacked out. Inuyasha put her on the bed and thought of kagome remembering the words from Aiki " track sent of blood, she must of hurt herself, red eyes, Maby her full demon like me, she lost control, endangering unborn child and mamaku" inuyasha gasped knowing Kagome had gone after mamaku, inuyasha put Aiki on his back, he quikly sniffed the air and ran in the direction of the strongest sent "just hang on Kagome, just hang on my children………….".

***********SCENE CHANGE**************************************

Kagome continued to walk down a muddy path with her eyebrows crossed "I will kill you mamaku, you wont hurt my Aiki, posest or not I don't care" all of a sudden kagome fell to the floor with her hands to her ears, it was mamaku in her mind

Mamaku

"so your planning on killing yourself Kagome, there's no point I will do nothing"

kagome 

"are you a coward then"

Mamaku

"ha ha, if I tried to take the shikon jewel from you now, one I would kill the unborn child and two I need all three of you to get the shikon jewel from you bodies.

Kagome

"Well im still coming to kill………ahhhhhhhh!!!!" 

Mamaku 

"is pain setting in, aww the pleasure of you pain"

Inuyasha found kagome on the floor, "KAGOME!!……KAGOME!!!!!!" kagome did not answer but moaned out in pain. Hearing the pain from her mother Aiki woke up from her sleep and got up quick, seeing her mother in the same pain and position she was in and knew it was mamaku. Aiki ran to her mothers side "MAMAKU GET OUT OF THERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Aiki let the tears fall onto her mothers face.

Mamaku

"it looks like the person you are trying to protect, wants not only to kill me two but seems to know what's going on"

Kagome 

"ahhhhhhhh………..leave…her alone"

Mamaku 

"well I will leave you now, I don't want to kill you like I almost did to your daughter"

"Ahhhhhhhh" kagome screamed as the voice slowly left her ever more painful head. Kagome smiled as she saw the light sun and the two head she loved more then ever, but they soon became a blacked out picture. 

Inuyasha in a panic shacked kagome thinking she was dead like when Aiki had the same thing "KAGOME!!…KAGOME!!!.. don't you dare leave me, what about are next member of the family" Aiki patted her fathers shoulders to calm him and she checked for a pulse "its ok father she is alive, but it is best to take home, where it is safe and Grama Kiyada can check to see if the child is ok and give her herbs for her head cause it still leaves pain afterwards" inuyasha nodded his head and picked up his mate, running at a slow run to Kiyada's house. 


	16. Chapter 16: Is This Love

Chapter 15: kagome Is In Danger

Aiki screamed for inuyasha yet he did not come or answer. "father…..father……FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Aiki continued to shout out for her father but still nothing was helping, Aiki looked around the room when she saw a single bow from her mothers set. Aiki picked it up and held it to her heart "I must use my miko powers, trust my instincts, I will save my mother" Aiki closed her eyes tight and grasped the only chance of saving her mother, the arrow shined a light pink. Aiki opened her eyes and ran at the force field again this time stabbing the arrow threw, as she pushed the arrow threw the arrow snapped leavening the head of the arrow which she pushed downwards to the floor to ripping it open . This made the force field to fade away.

Aiki ran to her fathers room to where she found a sound barrier and the same force field around his room , but only having the tip of the arrow, she once again concentrate and the tip of the arrow which glowed a pink colour and she slashed a cross on both barriers, this made them fade away "FATHER!!!!!!!!" iunyasha's ears twitched and he jumped out of bed, seeing her scrapped up and panting for breath he knew something was up "what is it Aiki" Aiki said her words with not a lot of breath "mother……..mamaku…….endangering……..unborn child…….red eyes…….track sent of her blood" Aiki almost fell to the floor in till inuyasha leaped for her and catched her before her small head hit the floor "Aiki why are you so weak" Aiki had blacked out. Inuyasha put her on the bed and thought of kagome remembering the words from Aiki " track sent of blood, she must of hurt herself, red eyes, Maby her full demon like me, she lost control, endangering unborn child and mamaku" inuyasha gasped knowing Kagome had gone after mamaku, inuyasha put Aiki on his back, he quikly sniffed the air and ran in the direction of the strongest sent "just hang on Kagome, just hang on my children………….".

***********SCENE CHANGE**************************************

Kagome continued to walk down a muddy path with her eyebrows crossed "I will kill you mamaku, you wont hurt my Aiki, posest or not I don't care" all of a sudden kagome fell to the floor with her hands to her ears, it was mamaku in her mind

Mamaku

"so your planning on killing yourself Kagome, there's no point I will do nothing"

kagome 

"are you a coward then"

Mamaku

"ha ha, if I tried to take the shikon jewel from you now, one I would kill the unborn child and two I need all three of you to get the shikon jewel from you bodies.

Kagome

"Well im still coming to kill………ahhhhhhhh!!!!"

Mamaku

"is pain setting in, aww the pleasure of you pain"

Inuyasha found kagome on the floor, "KAGOME!!……KAGOME!!!!!!" kagome did not answer but moaned out in pain. Hearing the pain from her mother Aiki woke up from her sleep and got up quick, seeing her mother in the same pain and position she was in and knew it was mamaku. Aiki ran to her mothers side "MAMAKU GET OUT OF THERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Aiki let the tears fall onto her mothers face.

Mamaku

"it looks like the person you are trying to protect, wants not only to kill me two but seems to know what's going on"

Kagome

"ahhhhhhhh………..leave…her alone"

Mamaku

"well I will leave you now, I don't want to kill you like I almost did to your daughter"

"Ahhhhhhhh" kagome screamed as the voice slowly left her ever more painful head. Kagome smiled as she saw the light sun and the two head she loved more then ever, but they soon became a blacked out picture.

Inuyasha in a panic shacked kagome thinking she was dead like when Aiki had the same thing "KAGOME!!…KAGOME!!!.. don't you dare leave me, what about are next member of the family" Aiki patted her fathers shoulders to calm him and she checked for a pulse "its ok father she is alive, but it is best to take home, where it is safe and Grama Kiyada can check to see if the child is ok and give her herbs for her head cause it still leaves pain afterwards" inuyasha nodded his head and picked up his mate, running at a slow run to Kiyada's house.


	17. Chapter 17: Why Do You Love me

Chapter 17: Why Do You Love Me 

**Aiki's POV………..**

I awoke with mamaku's arm under my head, shouting my name "Aiki!!! Aiki!!!!" I opened my eyes wide and stared into his brown eyes, they were so beautiful I could stare at them forever….."Aiki are you alright" I sat myself up and rubbed my head, it felt a little sore like I had banged it "thank god you are alright" I got up with my head to the ground "go away" "what" anger built up in my stomach which swiftly climbed up my throat and……."I SAID GO AWAY" I turned to him with tears in my eyes.

**Story's POV……………**

"but……you said……" Aiki gave him a angry look "you hurt me, my farther, you almost killed me…." mamaku's eyes widened "how…how did I…….." "with your fucking demon ability, it causes pain to victims you choose, when the voice in the head enters and I went through so much pain for my young body I died" mamaku's eyes filled with a salty clear liquid "yea that's what you did to me….and now you think you can take advantage of me……… and kiss me like that why would you do that" "NO!!!…….I……..I…….love you that's why" Aiki face turned to surprise and sadness "then why hurt me and my family…..how can I believe a monster like you that you love me." Mamaku collapses his knee's to the floor tears falling to the ground at the word monster "I…(sniff) don't why I hurt you, I swear that was not me, my hear was longer, I looked evil I kind of looked like my fucking father, if you don't love me and you don't think I should live then kill me where I stand". Mamaku kneeled on the ground with his head forward, Aiki lengthened her claws and lifting them into the air. Mamaku lifted his head but his body still to the ground "Aiki I do love you, im so sorry I hurt you and your family….kill me now" Aiki stood still for a minute and then threw her hand to her side and tears fell onto Mamaku's head.

All of a sudden Mamaku felt warm lips on his. Mamaku then heard the words in his head from Aiki "if you love me then you will become my mate" Mamaku backed away from Aiki lips suddenly with a surprised face "but in years we are only under a year old, we may look this age but…………" Aiki put he finger to his lips "don't worry we will become mates with a mark we can leave sex for when we are ready so its like being engaged not married" Mamaku smiled at Aiki once again and kissed passionately… Aiki then pushed back from him and gasped "shit" Mamaku's face turned surprised and Aiki said "I don't know how to marry us" "I don't know either" Aiki lips pouted and disappointed "oh and it was a perfect time to…….." Mamaku burst out in laughter "hay what the hell" "so……sorry your face, so cute but funny " Mamaku continued to laugh "hay……this is suppose to be romantic not funny" Mamaku lightly nudged Aiki's arm "oh come on lighten up" Aiki turned to him and smiled and pushed him over down the hill were he rolled out of control to the bottom. When he stopped he stood up tripping over his feet. Aiki ran to the bottom and couldn't stop laughing at him "so have I lightened up now" "yep that's the girl I like caring and funny" Aiki blushed.

"wait im gonna go with my instincts here but put you hand on my heart and I will for you, but you gonna see me top half naked" mamaku smiled and blushed "well you will see me" Aiki giggled "well you don't have breasts" Mamaku smiled and shrugged. Aiki pulled of her top, her breast bounced as they caught up in her top, mamaku gulped loudly and blushed but stared at them for they were quite big "uh..mm instead of starring why don't you take yours off so we can mate well get engaged" mamaku shacked his head fast un phasing him self from her chest and took of his top, revealing a six pack and abs.

Aiki stared at this magnificent site "hay you blame me for staring" Aiki giggled and took his hand to her left breast, she blushed and moaned in pleasure "sorry are my hands cold" Aiki nodded her head left to right "no that felt really nice" both of them blushed then mamaku eyes widened "oh, crap not now, bad timing" "what is it" he looked down then back up with a awkward face with his hand still on her left breast. Aiki looked down to see what all the fuss was about when she realised there was a long lump sticking out of Mamaku's trousers.

Aiki giggled "wow it looks like were both enjoying herself" Mamaku's face turned bright red "hay don't be so embarrassed its natural, breasts are known as a common thing to arouse men, now before I lose my instincts" Aiki closed her eyes "I Aiki higarashi take this man Mamaku to be my forever mate and to never leave my side" mamaku said the same thing but he said so that It was for her, A small tinkering sensation they felt were there hand was, "now I Aiki higarashi remove my loving hand to leave a mark which will be place on mamaku which will keep us connected forever" mamaku said the same thing but for her. Aiki opened her eyes "we are now finished and must remove are hands" Aiki remover her hands first to see a pink handprint that soon turns to a gray square, mamaku looks down and smiles and he does the same and a small gray square print in the corner of her breast "I cant believe it worked, I guess your instincts were right" Aiki smiled a cheeky smile like she was proud of herself. The two young people kissed passionately and sat watching the sunset on the hill.

A couple of minutes later Aiki sniffed the air "are you hungry I can smell my mums cooking" Mamaku smelled the air smelling a very light cooking smell (grumble) "what the hell was that" "my stomach, sorry" Aiki smiled and giggled "well I got my answer" Aiki grabbed Mamaku's hand and ran with him up the hill to the hut but she suddenly stopped at the door "wait you cant tell them your real name, the gang will kill you that your near me and my soon to be born sibling, and you cant say we love each other cause im a daddy's girl if you know what I mean" Mamaku gulped and smiled as small drops of sweat ran down his face "hay don't worry just be the person like before, your name is now Kuma around them and were just mates I mean friends, ok" "ok" Aiki let go of his hand and walked through the door smiling at them "sorry Kuma ran out like that because he was just a bit upset cause he thought he was being rude and he was a bit in pain, right Kuma" Aiki lightly nudged Mamaku , the phased out boy who soon answered "yea im very sorry but Aiki talked to me and I feel better now" kagome smiled at the young man "well im glad would you like some tea and dinner" Mamaku smiled at her and nodded up and down. Kagome walked over to inuyasha and hugged him, why he sat down and inuyasha rubbed her large stomach rubbing gently and smiled, inuyasha the put his moth to kagome large stomach "look little one please stay in kagome comfy womb a little longer just in till we find a way of getting rid of that nasty Mamaku. Mamaku spat out half of his food at these words and nearly choked, kagome looked around "I know your hungry but no need to eat it to fast" kagome giggled and Mamaku who smiled a nervous smile at kagome and then looked at Aiki and whispered "you weren't kidding that you father wants kill me". Aiki smiled at him, continued eating her dinner so did Mamaku also known as Kuma.


	18. Chapter 18:Baby Time Again

Chapter 18: second baby time and disaster

It was a normal day in the hut with the gang and a new member Kuma (known to Aiki only as mamaku) every one was eating breakfast and kagome was in the kitchen washing up yesterdays dinner plates and cutlery that her mother gave to her so that she could have some pleasures from her natural time instead of wooden blocks that was not as hygienic .

**Kagome is in the kitchen……..**

"Washing up again, even when his child makes my back hurt, swell up and constantly hungry he doesn't even offer to do the washing up that git of a mate inuyasha" kagome frowned at her remark and rubbed stomach then all of a sudden kagome curled into her stomach and she felt a small release of liquid fall from her maiden hood, kagome face turned scared, she tried to call for inuyasha but she was in to much pain to speak but a sudden voice came from the kitchen door" oh my god kagome I'll go and get inuyasha just stay still" just as mamaku was going to run out the door he heard kagome "ku….ku….Kuma pl…please…stay" mamaku ran over to kagome before she fell and helped her to sit on the floor with care "inuyasha!!!! Get in here" mamaku got up quikly and damped a cloth under some cold water In the bowl and put it on her head hearing she was un comterble.

Inuyasha heard mamaku's voice screaming for him, he ran to mamaku's voice and Sango, Aiki, miroko, Kiyada and Rin and Sashomaru followed. As inuyasha came to the door he saw mamaku on the floor with kagome, dabbing a damp cloth on her forehead, inuyasha runs to her side "inu……..it hurtsssssss!!!!" inuyasha strokes her head "I know just relax" mamaku left kagome side, kagome lifts her head "thank……you Kuma" kagome smiles at him before hissing in pain "you don't have to thank" inuyasha nods at mamaku with a smile, mamaku smiles back knowing this was a thank you gesture "Kuma get some towels, Sango get some fresh cold water and cloth, Aiki go to your mothers side you too Rin, miroko and sashomaru wait outside there enough men in this room" Kiyada orders. The two men nods there heads and walk out the room.

After all the orders were complete Kiyada ordered mamaku and Aiki to wait outside, they agreed straight away and ran outside and Aiki sat next to her uncle sashomaru. Aiki curled her self into sashomaru's komo with tears in her eyes hearing the screams from her mother's pain "shhh! Aiki this is natural, pain is natures way" sashomaru and the others turn there heads to the closed kitchen door hearing load words "just one more effort and its all over" sashomaru turned his head to Aiki and smiled "see nearly all over" Aiki covered her ears hearing the last loud scream that soon faded into a small cheer from Songo, Rin and inuyasha. Both mamaku, miroko and stood up waiting for the news.

A few minutes later Songo comes running out with a smile on her face "Aiki" Aiki heard Sango's happy voice, she uncovered her ears and looked up at Sango "you have a little brother" every one smiled knowing it was a boy "can we go and see mum now Sango………please" Sango smiled and nodded up and down excitedly. Every one runs in to see kagome still on the floor with a wining baby with little black years rapped up in a white towel. "mother, what is his name?" kagome smiled "well if it wasn't for Kuma helping me in here this little one would not be here and cause I could not speak Kuma shouted for me and calmed me down, I felt so comforted around him so me and inuyasha decided to call him kuminu, we got kum from you and the first three letters of iunyasha's name although its pronounced different then its spelt (_**Its pronounced as **_**kum-I-nu**)

(_**I mixed Kuma and inuyasha**_) mamaku smiled and looked at Aiki with a guilty and nervous smile "I did not do that much, I just help her get into a safe and comfy spot, it was a natural reaction" inuyasha smiled "look she had trouble speaking and you stayed here and comforted her when I could not, you shouted me and you knew she was hot and did the right thing you deserve it" kagome smiled at him then baby talked her child.

Sashomaru went over to Rin who looked a little ill "hay, Rin are you ok you don't look so good" "I feel really dizzy, I don't ………. know why" just as Rin was about to fall, Sashomaru catched her and she blacked out "is she okay, what's wrong" kagome looked over to her feeling worried, Rin opened her eyes "oh this body, a woman's body" sashomaru starred into her eyes confused noticing they were red, "Rin what's wrong with you" Rin pushed sashomaru to the floor, her hair grew down to the floor and her voice deepened that sounded familiar "I am no Rin, I am naraku, my spirit was transferred into this woman's body by my son" he pointed at mamaku, known as Kuma by the inuyasha gang except for Aiki……………………

_**To Be Continued……………………………….............................. **_


	19. Chapter 19: Aiki And Mamaku

Chapter 19: mamaku and Aiki, 

_Previously: Kagome has given birth to her second child, she has named it after Kuma also known as mamaku but only to Aiki, Kagome called her child kuminu (_**kum-I-nu**_) but things turn to the worst when sashomaru notices there is something wrong with Rin, she looked unwell and not her self, but just as she blacks out sashomaru catch's her but now she has red eyes a deeper voice, longer hair that reaches the floor and she says she the spirit of naraku that was in mamaku body but no one knew till now……………_

"I am no Rin, I am naraku, my spirit was transferred into this woman's body when she was bitten by my son" _Rin points at mamaku._

_kagome hugs her baby tightly in her arms and looks confused at mamaku "what the hell do you mean, your son is called mamaku, his name is Kuma and mamaku has longer hair" mamaku looked down to the floor then looks at Aiki with sorrowful eyes "im so sorry Aiki I have to do this, if your family wants to kill me then fine, I never told you this Aiki but I am what's keeping him here, im his vessel, I love you Aiki but to save Rin I need to do this……." kagome turned even more confused and inuyasha was so angry that the son of naraku was in love with his daughter but his eyes widen more when he see's mamaku kiss Aiki "hay you little shit get off…….." just as inuyasha was about to stand kagome put her arm out to stop him "last time that was naraku in his body, if he was the man we saw last time, then when I was venerable, he had a big chance not to call you and take me and kuminu away but he did not, don't you understand inuyasha, are daughter is in love and this is the boy kagura wanted"._

_Mamaku ran in front of Rin with a angry look on his face "farther get out of her body now, take me back and if you lay on finger on my mate I will kill my self, isn't that right father I am you vessel keeping you here" inuyasha eyes were gonna pop out her was so surprised "what!!!!!!!!!!! Mates" tears fall down Aiki's eyes "Mamaku…(sniff)…please don't go……we have become mates" just as Aiki was about to run to him, inuyasha ran out in front of Aiki pulling her into his chest trying not to let her go as she struggled meanwhile Rin's hair had turned into tentacles that where rapped around mamaku's body. "father take my body please" Mamaku grinned his teeth from the pain of the tentacles tightening around his waste "oh son why should I, I want revenge, I want to kill the people who killed me, I would think my own son would want to kill the people who killed me" "never father, I don't remember much of my mother but I remember I few word she said to me, you are a good person you are not your father you are a good person, those are the words I know"_

"_kagura was a total bitch, she thought she was good but she always was evil" naraku tightened the tentacles around mamaku "just…….take my body…but…touch….Aiki……and then……you will di…die" Aiki continued to struggle in inuyasha arms but he held her tight knowing that mates feel the pain and anger of their love._

"_father….fucking let me go…I will fucking kill you" inuyasha held her in tighter and tears fell from his eyes, he was angry that they mated but he knew this pain she felt, "Aiki calm down, I know this is hard but he is trying……." Aiki gained unusual strength and threw inuyasha flying him into the wall and Aiki transformed into a dog but she could talk "hay naraku get you fucking hands of him, if you weren't in my best friends body I would rip you to shreds" "Aiki please don't, I love you let me deal with this its to dangerous don't we want to become full mates, I promise I will come back" Aiki transformed back and collapsed to the floor "naraku please transfer back into mamaku my uncle wants Rin back he might not show or say but he loves her and my love wants you back do it now why I can not see" Rin gave a evil smile and bit into his neck, Aiki covered her ears as she heard moans of pain from her mate, she tried not to breath as\she smelt the blood pouring down his neck Aiki's mate mark shined and then her hole body._

_A few minutes later Aiki woke up in her bed "I…I must…..have fainted" Aiki woke up a little bit feeling a warm hand on hers. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked down at the hand flowing the arm to the face, she gasped "ma…ma…Mamaku" mamaku woke up to the sound of her voice "your awake babe" "I thought your father took over your body" "well do you remember a light" "kind of" "well it repelled my father" Aiki bounced up and down in excitement "so that means your free" mamaku's smile became a frown "not exactly, the power was not strong enough to take him away all together but all it has done has weakened him, I've got a 10 months at the most Maby less then that we don't know" Aiki stopped jumping up and down and hugged mamaku seeing tears in his eyes "hay at least we have some time to figure things out" "I wish this torture would just end " Aiki stroked his hair "its ok I know it must be hard" all of a sudden mamaku started dancing around "what the hell I cant stop" Aiki stated giggling, mamaku stopped dancing "Aiki please don't use your ability right now, your weak as it is" Aiki gasped remembering something "where's Rin, Sashomaru, mother and father and kuminu" "its alright Rin is sleeping, kuminu has been crying for his big sister and your mother and father are outside the room" Aiki smiled and ran outside to kagome holding kuminu and inuyasha next to her but inuyasha had a bit of a scary face "sit please you two we need to talk" "what do you mean father" "Aiki basically your father wants to do the sex talk!!!! With you two. _


	20. Chapter 20:The Talk And The Do

Chapter 20: The Talk And The Do

**(yes I know there like only one years old "Aiki and Mamaku" but because full demons grow a lot faster there body age is 16 so there minds and body are mature enough to have sex, please don't complain at me for this its just a story and its made up not real so don't complain please, anyways please enjoy!!!!!)**

_Summary: Rin had the spirit of naraku that was transferred by accident by mamaku that has mated with Aiki but she is only spiritually mated, they have not lost there virginity to one another so its like being engaged not married, inuyasha and gang found out that the boy they thought was Kuma was mamaku and they were even more surprised when they found out he had mated with their daughter, then as mamaku wanted to save Aiki and her new born brother and the rest of the inuyasha gang, but when naraku's is transferred into his body, Aiki's mate mark glows and so does the rest of her body weakening naraku and now poor mamaku has only time till his father comes back with revenge and now there something g is even worse……. Aiki and mamaku has got to be given the sex talk lol………._

"living room now!!!!" Aiki face frowned "father please, I beg you" inuyasha looked at her with a face "Aiki don't back chat me this needs to be done" Kagome nodded in agreement.

The two 16 year olds followed inuyasha and kagome who was holding her baby, into the living room were a fire blazed, they sat around the fire "right mamaku I want to ask this to you" "yes sir ask anything, just please don't stop from seeing Aiki" "no its not that, are you sure you want to become full mates because you are only half of a mate you can go back on your word, but as soon as the bond is complete a mating process will not be preformed on another again" Mamaku nodded "sir I wish to be with only one" kagome put her head to the floor and spoke "mamaku I am so sorry to bring this up, but Aiki might lose you, don't forget you now have your father sprit that is growing stronger as we speak and I don't want Aiki to go through the pain of losing a mate" mamaku's face saddened, Aiki spoke seeing the sadness on Mamaku's face and reassured him "mother I will deal with the pain when it comes to it, I want to be with him till he dies, till I die"

kagome lifted her head with a smile on her face "if that is what you want, then I must respect your wish, and now to the awkward part of this conversation" inuyasha buts in "mamaku you have to know something" mamaku leaned forward in interest "for a young woman, the first time they have sex it can hurt or be uncomfterble for them" mamaku frowned "then I must not have sex with her, I do not want to hurt the person I love" Aiki looked at him and smiled "for you I would go through that pain, as long as its with you I will feel nothing but happiness and pleasure" Aiki rapped her arms around his waist and the went back into her sitting position

Aiki then looked at Kagome with a interesting look on her face "mother did it hurt for the first time with you" Kagome smiled "for me it did not, I don't exactly know why but Maby it was because I was doing it with the person I truly loved so it was more a pleasurable pain then pain itself " Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her on her soft warm lips gently then leaning away knowing Aiki would have a disgusted look on her face, Inuyasha then said these words with a serious look on his face and a harsh tone "Aiki there is a chance you can get pregnant when you do this, I know this because when Kagome got pregnant, you were conceived the first time we hade sex so be careful" Aiki nodded in a agreement "father I am well prepared for all this so please do not worry"

Kagome looked at Mamaku again with more tears in her eyes "Mamaku promise me something" "anything" Kagome lowered her head to the floor "when your father takes over you once more, fight al you can so that you don't hurt her and please fight for us the family cause now your a part of this family and family look after each other" kagome passed her baby to inuyasha and run out the door crying and Mamaku ran after her into her bedroom were she sat with her hand curled into her face. Mamaku put his hand on her shoulder to calm her "Kagome please trust me, my soul will be stronger to protect you from my father and………." all of a sudden Mamaku fell to the floor clenching his ears, moaning in Pain.

Naraku 

"so I guess my own son has mated with the enemy"

Mamaku

"ahhhhhhhh!!!! Get out, get out "

"Aiki get In here, its alright mamaku just stay calm, the pain will pass, shhh!!"" Mamaku continued to moan in pain and scream for Aiki, Kagome rubbed his back keeping him calm to till the person that would comfort him more would come.

Aiki come running through the door, seeing Mamaku on the floor she runs to him comforting him through this painful time in till she see's blood pouring from his ears "mother what is wrong with him" Aiki points to his blood pouring ears

Naraku

"I wont let you get away with this, I will cause you so much pain, I will kill Aiki"

Mamaku

"you lay a finger on her and a swear to god………"

Naraku 

"what kill yourself……..come on you no better then to break a mates heart"

Mamaku 

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mamaku opened his eyes to a pink wall, a mirror and a comfy bed, he knew he was in Aiki's room. As his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around to find Aiki beside him with her dainty warm hands laying on his. Mamaku smiled at her sweet face of pleasant dreams and slowly moved his hand away trying not to awake her, but she awoke "Sorry Aiki go back to sleep" Aiki rubbed her eyes and smiled "no im fine I have been waiting for you to awake so that I could do this….."

Aiki ran into him kissing his sweet lips, and there tongs having a war between them "she tastes so good" Mamaku thought to himself. Aiki pulled away with a small smile and relief on her face "how do you feel" "a lot better with a kiss like that, but I do have a bit of a headache Maby one more kiss might get rid of that" Aiki giggled at the cheesy line but kissed him once more anyway, they continued to kiss backing onto the bed were mamaku laid on top of her gently, kissing her body but he suddenly stopped "wait your parents are home then Maby this is not the best place to do this" "no there out, my parents went for a walk with kuminu, songo and miroko went for there privet time together, more like shagging each others brains out, Kiyada always spends hours picking fresh herbs at this time and sashomaru and Rin are out as well so we are all alone"

Mamaku smiled and continued to kiss her body getting lower till he was kissing bear fie below her skirt as soon as he kissed her upper fie she gave out a little moan. Mamaku pulled of her skirt and top staring at her breasts once again before, letting the tip of his wet tongue circle her erected nipple. Aiki's body tightened as the pleasure got more intense.

After a couple of minutes of teasing around with her breasts he kissed his way down her body till he reached her maiden hood, with tongue he liked her clite, Aiki gave out loud moans "oh…oh…mamaku don't stop…..lick me more……..uh uh uh uh uh uh uh " just as she was about to climax he stopped, Aiki gave out a low growl to show him she was annoyed, mamaku then pulled down his trousers showing his erected member but he looked down at his member then looking at her maiden hoods hole and comparing the size "are you sure you want to do this" she sat her self up grabbing his shoulders pulling im down till he was on top of her, mamaku gently slipped his member into her pumping it in and out, Aiki was very wet at this point and gave out sweet moans and mamaku gave out breathless mutters getting faster as her body reactions aroused him more "oh oh Aiki im…..go…..gonna cum" just as mamaku was about to with draw she pushed him over so she was on top of him bouncing up and down very hard and fast "please….Aiki……it feels…..to…good…I am gonna. cummmmmmmmmm! Aiki screamed out in pleasure as they both climaxed.

Aiki smiled at him with sweat running down her hot body and the sound her lungs gasping for air Aiki climbed down of off mamaku and sat on the bed beside him, Mamaku looked at her with a frown on his faced and he turned yo the wall. Aiki looked at him with a confused expression on his face "mamaku im sorry I guess my inner dog toke over and I acted like the alpha female" Mamaku turned to her and smiled "no it was not that, I just feel really bad for what I just did" Aiki frowned "oh thanx so your saying that you wished you never became my full mate" mamaku giggled that soon turned into a frown ounce more "no it was not that its just I released my seed into you and now im afraid" Aiki slapped him on the arm "hay im the one who forced you to continue even though you warned me you were about to cum" "yes but now there is a chance that you could be with child" "im fine I finished my menstrual cycle last night so there is no chance I can get pregnant" Mamaku gave out a large exhale "im so glade is just…………." just as Mamaku stood up he fell to the floor.

Aiki ran to him, she gasped as she saw his hair change from a dark black fading into a light brown, his hair grow a few inch's and he suddenly opened his eyes as they glowed a crimson red "ma….ma…ma…ma..mamaku" in a deep voice "no not mamaku………its naraku!!!!!!!!

_To be continued _


	21. Chapter 21: I Am Only Mamakus Mate

Chapter 21: I am Only Mamaku's Mate 

"ma…ma….ma….mamaku" mamaku smirked a evil smile "I am not mamaku……..Im naraku" Aiki backed away slowly till she tripped over her own heel, showing her maiden hood and her breasts, she was still naked from having sex with mamaku only a few minutes ago, mamaku stepped forward with a sexy, evil look on his face "now its time to be with me Aiki not mamaku" Aiki very quikly closed her legs to hide her lower regain but naraku opened her legs looking at her maiden hood then looking at Aiki with left brow up giving a sexy smile, but Aiki kicked mamaku's body in the stomach which made naraku curl into his stomach "you little bitch!" Aiki very quikly got herself off the floor running out her bedroom door but naraku soon followed. Aiki ran out of the hut door still naked and shouted "mother, father help!!!!".

_Not so far away is inuyasha, kagome and kuminu………………………………..............................._

Kagome and inuyasha and their child sit on the green grass resting from a long walk "inuyasha I have a bad feeling something is happening, there is a strong evil ora, but it seems weak like is far away" inuyasha looked around and thought nothing of it "it might be a desperate demon, don't worry" all of a sudden both inuyasha and kagome get a butterfly feeling in their stomach and all three hanyo's ears twitch and a faint familiar voice shouting. Kagome's and iunyasha's eyes widen and at the same time they both say "Aiki!!!!!"

_Back to Aiki and the spirit of naraku in mamaku's body………………………………........................................_

Mamaku push's Aiki onto the cold, green grass "I am your mate, you are mine, give me what I want" Aiki's eyes watered but then "you are not my mate!!!!! I am only Mamaku's mate, you are not him, GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!!!!" Aiki started to glow, so bright that naraku covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

As the light faded it revealed a large dog demon with black and white fur with the mate mark on it chest, it spoke with a deep voice but it spoke with ease "no no no no, I don't want to hurt mamaku ahhhhhhhh!

The mate mark glowed on her chest, the mate mark glowed on mamaku's body, Aiki said these words into the soul "mamaku if you can hear me, help me, fight don't give up, give me all of your love and we will be together once more, lets suppress him once more like we did before" all of a sudden naraku fell to the floor with his hand to his head "noooo! Ahhhhhhhh!!!" just as mamaku fell to the floor unconches inuyasha and kagome came running over the hill calling their daughter's name.

The two parents stopped running noticing Aiki was a large dog, Aiki turned her head towards them and said in a deep voice "help mamaku, please see if he….is……" a dim light appeared around the large dogs body which when the light subsided showing naked Aiki un conches on the floor. Kagome looked surprised seeing her daughter naked "inuyasha go and check mamaku and give me your top half of your komo" "why" kagome grabbed his chin turning it to Aiki sixteen year old naked body, inuyasha very quikly looked away taking the shirt from his komo swiftly, gave it to kagome with the baby on her back, inuyasha ran over to mamaku and gave him light slap's on the face to wake him "hay kid, wake up" mamaku slowly opened his eyes to find inuyasha leaning over him "lord inuyasha" "what happened here" "It all went black for a while but then I heard Aiki voice to tell me to give her all my love and fight for her so I did then I woke up here, that's all" inuyasha looked a bit confused. Inuyasha picked up mamaku's left arm and put it around his neck and helped him off the ground "thank you sir" inuyasha looked away from mamaku "im not doing this for you" "oh ok, I guessed you noticed im half naked and she is naked and were alone so I guess you have already added it up" "yes I did notice" mamaku looked down at the floor.

Kagome covered up Aiki with inuyasha shirt which was long enough to cover her top and the shirt went over her bottom fies.

kagome shacked Aiki gently and she opened her eyes and very swiftly sat her self up "mamaku were is he…….is he okay" kagome hugged her with one arm gently then helped her on her feet. Aiki looked down at her self with a confused look on her face "what am I wearing " "your farther shirt, we found you naked, so I guess you and mamaku are full mates" Aiki looked at her mother with a blush on her face.

_4 minutes later when they were both inside and now sitting in the living room were they sat looking at each other weirdly _

"Aiki what happened here" kagome asked the question with much concern, Aiki told her how after mamaku and Aiki had become full mates, mamaku fell to the floor and the spirit of naraku took over and that naraku tried to rape her, as soon as she told that part of the story mamaku clenched his hands to fists "ahhhhhhhh! That bastard" but it soon turned into tears "please Aiki, let me die now, I don't want to hurt you anymore" Aiki rubbed his back "my sweet mamaku I would never, I will save you" mamaku smiled but looked away and frowned hiding from the others, inuyasha then looked at mamaku and Aiki "there must be someway of deleting the connection of them too and get rid of naraku"

Next time: sashomaru and Rin get really close and they have found a way of getting rid of the connection of naraku and mamaku all to come next chapter ………………………………............................................................................................................................


	22. Chapter 22:Another Mate Distarters

Chapter 22:another mate 

"mamaku there must be a way of deleting the connection between you and naraku" mamaku nodded in agreement "but lord, I was made to be his vessel" iunyasha's widened as he had a thought "wait do you remember anything of your birth, like Aiki does since she was growing fast, do you remember kagura your mother" "its hazy" "tell me what you remember" "I was in her arms, she had brown hair………" sashomaru was listening outside the door but interrupted desperately "wait kagura had black hair and brown eyes" "no im sure my mother was called kagura and she had reddish orange eyes and brown hair" "then that was not kagura that was a illusion, or was it naraku in kagura body " kagome looked confused "but we killed him, I know this because the wind tunnel on miroko is gone and my powers are no longer sealed" sashomaru looked up to the ceiling "well there is ways that a spirit can take over another body like mamaku has naraku's spirit and Maby when kagura was pregnant with mamaku he took over her spirit so when mamaku was born a small part of naraku's spirit was formed into mamaku's spirit" inuyasha nodded in agreement, Rin came through the door with her head down "lord sashomaru I have something to say" sashomaru turned his head to Rin's "what is it" "I have seen kagura, she is what keeping naraku here" "but I don't get it" "because she is the birth mother of mamaku, its like a connection of a triangle and she is the top of the tip, if we kill her the connection will be broken but I did not want to tell, I know my beloved sashomaru still feels for her and only started likening me because he thought she was gone so I was his comfort, but she has come to me and told me this and she wanted sashomaru to kill her so she could die by his hands because she still loves sashomaru…….." Rin ran off hiding her tears, sashomaru ran after her.

"Rin wait" she stopped by a tree "why do you cry" Rin looks up at him "because she is your love and to kill her will heart break you and I cant see you in that pain my lord" Rin let her head drop once more with tears dropping to the green sweet grass sashomaru smiled, lifted her chin gently and let his warm lips contact her wet, salty, sweet lips. Sashomaru backed away slowly, Rin touched her lips in amazement but she smiled "come rin, to prove to you I meant that, become my mate" Rin's eyes widened and she smiled "but my lord, your love is kagura not me" "she was nothing but lust, a desperate companion, you have known me longer, loved me more then she ever did, you travelled with me, why was I desperate for a companion when there was one right in front of me, you are my true mate" "my lord you scaring me, your being so sensitive but I like it" Rin giggled at her remark but gave a smile to him to show she liked it . Sashomaru smiled at her then took her hand and took her down the hill where no one was to be seen.

"my lord I have no idea what to do" sashomaru pulled rin close to his body sliding his hands down to her back till it reached her ass, she blushed "I will guide you through it just tell me if you are in pain" she nodded her head and smiled at him a nervous smile.

Rin lowered her self to the grass then slowly laying down keeping her eyes locked onto sashomaru's, sashomaru followed her down till he was kissing her neck. He the went for her sweet lips, as they touched Rin lifted her arms and brushed his long hair with her fingers kissing him more aggressively, sashomaru feeling she liked this then started to kiss down her body till he came to her cleavage. Sashomaru started to unbutton her blouse carefully, knowing it was given to her and because of her age that had been speeded up by mamaku's ability, "why being so careful my lord" he smiled "don't forget none of your old cloths fit you any more, this is the only one you got till we get you some more". After the blouse was open showing her fairly sized breasts which he stared at for a minute then started to kiss down her body till he came to her stomach, rin giggled "that tickles". He does it again to have some fun then he slowly pulled of her skirt to reveal her maiden hood. Rin cheeks where red and her body was tense, sashomaru smelling her nervous sent "calm rin my dear, why don't I start you off so you feel pleasure" he backed himself, he opened her legs wider. Rin gave out a loud but sweet moan as sashomaru's wet tongue licked her clit giving her pleasure "there I will do this for you but im gonna……………." before he could finish she shoved his head into her maiden hood "please my lord don't stop…. Its…uh…so..uh..uh…good" sashomaru smiles and continues to lick her, rin gives more intensive moans as he sticks two of his finger inside of her.

All of a sudden he stops as Rin was going to climax "oh….lord why do you stop" he smiles at her "to become mates you cant get all the pleasure you know" she smiled a guilty smile. Sashomaru slowly took off his cloths to reveal a six pack and his erected member, he kneeled back down and slowly slid his member into Rin and pumped in and out of her maiden hoods hole, she gave out little moans of pleasure. All of a sudden sashomaru stopped now smelling the sent of pleasure "you feel no pain, why is this?" she shrugged her shoulders "I do not know my dear Maby it is because I feel only pleasure and happiness when I am with you, Maby this is why I don't feel any pain, but please continue my lord" before you know it sashomaru quikly gave a sweet smile and continued to pump his member. Rin gave more sweet moans and sashomaru gave pleasurable moans as he said Rin's name every so often. Sashomaru got faster as his and Rin's body where at there limits.

Rin held him tightly close to her and sashomaru grasped the floor as the screamed each other's name realising his seed into her, he slowly pulled his member from her hole and laid beside her with a smile on his face and turned to rin who looked pretty worn out "are you okay Rin my dear" she looked at him and smiled "im fine…my…lord….just…a little….out…of….breath.

Sashomaru smiled at her and leaned over her to kiss her once more. "uh..mm I don't want to see my naked brother and mate kissing" sashomaru looks up to see the back of his embarrassed brother, rin very quikly puts on her cloths but sashomaru stops her, rin looks at him blankly "we have to marry now, what do you want hanyo and can you fuck off I need to finish this" "I came here cause we need to track down kagura…and…save..my..daughter's dispear" tears ran down the hanyo's face, sashomaru picked himself up and hugged his brother from behind "don't cry my hanyo brother, Aiki just cares that you care" inuyasha realizing the bare skin of his brother body and the heart warming words, push's him away swiftly and wipes away his tears "oh come on me cry…never, and for goodness sake put on some cloths, look I will go so you can finish but you better be right back Aiki and mamaku are counting on you".

inuyasha walks off without looking behind him with a sorrowful face and said to himself "oh.. Aiki I wish you never met that boy and this pain that you feel…why am I feeling this heart pain and the pain of your mother, this mate mark always burns of your mother pain of seeing you in pain"

Sashomaru turns to Rin and begins the mate marking, they each both say there lines. Once finished she smiles at him. Both Sashomaru and Rin put back on there cloths and head back to the hut when a strange black figure speaks from the corner "oh my sweet sashomaru, how could you betray me for this girl, well as you said I was just lust a desperate companion" tears run down kagura smiling face and sashomaru stares at her trying to hide her sadness. "kag..kag,,kagura"

_To be continued _

Next time: sashomaru and rin are mated and now kagura knows and she isn't that happy, will sashomaru kill her to save mamaku and Aiki or will he abandoned his new mate for kagura and naraku is getting stronger, mamaku has fallen ill and becoming weaker and the mate mark on his chest is fading (Aiki: "please my love don't die, don't become who you are not") ALL THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU READ MORE

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait my internet was broken, had a bad break up with my ex, and really bad writer's block but I hope this makes up for it……..more to come and soon making a ova or whatever you guys want to call it basically a continuance of this a second part if you like to say it that way…..kk then hope you enjoyed this and I am so sorry I normally write and write and write but its getting harder also when I get a photocopier I will be showing pictures of the new charters on face book or if you have msn I will send them that way I don't know yet lets just see (Aiki, mamaku, the transformation mamaku ect…) **


	23. Chapter 23: Kagaura And Son

Chapter 23:kagura and son

"oh my sweet sashomaru, how could you betray me for this girl, well as you said I was just lust a desperate companion" tears run down kagura smiling face and sashomaru stares at her trying to hide her sadness. "kag..kag,,kagura" Rin looks down and run's towards the hut "wait rin, don't forget you are my mate" Rin turns her head and smiles, kagura eyes widen "ma…ma….mates oh sashomaru why oh why" sashomaru looks at her with anger in his heart "oh come on you said you loved me, then you left to serve that bustard of a man once again, you stayed serving even when he forced you to bare his child, then you expected me to kill you" she looks at him with a angry but sad face "I want you to kill because of my child, he deserves better then to be his farther, I thought when I had him I could start again by being a mother but now I cant because that bustard took over me during pregnancy and now he is his farther" "kagura im.. Im sorry but I loved him to AS A FARTHER AND MY LOVE!!!!!" kagura smiles a evil smile, a beam of soft light sashomaru saw from the corner of his eye then Rin fell to the floor with her hand to the side of her face whimpering in pain "kagura what did you do" he looks up to kagura to she was holding small shard of glass like weapons "shut up little girl, I loved him more then you ever did"

Meanwhile at the hut with kagome, kuminu, mamaku and Aiki:

"kagome, Aiki I don't feel to good" Aiki looks at mamaku "what is it mamaku" mamaku falls to the floor. Aiki runs to him in a panic "mamaku!! Mamaku!!!!" "Aiki … help.. I ….cant… breath" because of he was so weak Aiki helped him to sit up to help him breath "is that better" he smiles at her, she put the back of her hand onto his head, she gasps "ow your so hot it burns… mother mother!!!!!!! Get some cold damp towels" she nods and quikly run into the kitchen "Aiki please help me up and take off my top I need to cool down" she nods and helps him to the bed and slides the top from his arms, she gasps noticing the mate mark had become lighter "your mate mark is.. Is … disappearing" she looked up at him to see he had fallen asleep, her mother came in with the towels "mother look the mate mark is fading" she gasped "this can only mean, he is turning into…….." Aiki covered her ears and tears feel down her face "no.. no.. no this is not fair, why oh why is he suffering, I suffer, my heart aches for him, my mate mark burns oh mother please help me I don't know what to do" she looks down at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes "I don't know what to do but in till his mother is killed I will try and purify him and try to keep him from turning but this is more a job for a mate" Aiki looks at her mother with confusion.

"what do I have to do" "put you hands on his mark and concentrate on only his heart and the love for you, tell his body and mind to keep fighting, never to give up and from there you'll know what to do, Aiki I have faith in you and im sure he does to" Aiki's tears could not stop "where.. _**sniff **_…. is farther" "he is looking for sashomaru and Rin, he was surprisingly getting worried and a bit curious that cause those two are pretty close now that sashomaru was getting up to no good" Aiki give a small weak smile, kagome gives her a stronger smile "that's it keep on smiling then the more power you may give him, I don't think mamaku would want you to cry now would he, he would want you to be strong and happy" A crying sound comes from the other room and Kagome runs to her baby kuminu and leave her daughter and her love alone Aiki smile's sadly, mamaku's hand lifts and lands on to Aiki's hand giving a weak grip "Aiki she is right you smiling is all I want……." mamaku grabbed his chest moaning in pain "MAMAKU!!!" he carmed and smiled "don't worry im fine just a little attack just let me sleep and I promise you…" Aiki put her finger to his lips and kissed him on the forehead then walking to the other side of the bed laying beside him. Mamaku used his strength and pulled her close to him so her head was to his heart "this heart beats for you, this is mine not his, no, this heart belongs to you" she looks up at him and lets her lips contact his, still there lips together she put her hand onto his mark, now letting go off the kiss sensing his weakness. Aiki concentrates and used her powers to help him repeating the words her mother said.

Meanwhile back with sashomaru and rin

"its not her fault so why hurt her " "if she was not here me and……" sashomaru's hand swept across kagura's face "no me and you would never be, I never truly loved you… im sorry" sashomaru helps Rin up and licks her bleeding cut, Rin blush's and smiles. Realizing kagura was there Rin gently pushed sashomaru aside and swiftly embraced her. Kagura tried to push her away but Rin dd not let go "I know im not the first person you want for comfort but for goodness sakes let your tears go, I know you are not angry but sad and upset, I am sorry I took him but I do love him, I would die for….." Rin's eyes widened in pain, Rin puts her hand to her stomach backing away from kagura, sashomaru's eyes widen smelling the strong smell so strong he felt sick from Rin's blood. Rin fell to the floor still holding her abdomen, sashomaru catched her looking at her with pain in his eyes "never try that again sashomaru is mine, he might not feel the same way but I will love him, now as you said you will die for him and it looks like it will come true" sashomaru held her close "please don't go…" Rin lifted her hand placing it on sashomaru's face and smiled" "I..will..be fine. Just help Aiki and mamaku…." kagura watched and smiled as she saw Rin closing her eyes

All of a sudden inuyasha appeared at the top of the hill, "SASHOMARU….RIN!!!!!!!!!" he ran over to them smelling the blood of Rin and the tears and panic of his brother, sashomaru looked at inuyasha with tears running down his face "inuyasha.. she.. is.. gone…she is gone" inuyasha looked down at Rin to see her eyes where closed and blood still pouring from her wound "sashomaru calm down (inuyasha turned to kagura with anger on his face) you bitch how could you do this, she was a innocent child and just because you could not have the person you wanted you kill her, what about your son you came to save him not to become a killer!!!!!" she smiled at him but all of a sudden her eyes widened and she gasped in pain, she turned around to reveal a arrow in her back. Kagura fell to the ground, inuyasha looks around to find two dark figure's on top of the hill"……………………………........

_**To be continued………………………………......**_

_**hi guys hoped you liked this one im sorry it took a little while to do this one but like I said as the story is ending soon its becoming harder to come up with stuff, but I will be making a second one called ("a story of inuyasha and kagomes children 2 a future in the past…….. Well please review if I get 5 more review I will put the next one up by Friday 27th**__** of march which is only 2 days away **_

_**Only 2 chapter to go Maby 3 well hope you keep reading, and if you would like me to make the second one please vote if I get 7 yes's then I will put start on it and put the votes into the review page or email it me on my fan fiction page kk then please vote and review **_


	24. Chapter 24: Judement

Chapter 24: what a mother will do for he child 

The two dark figures came into the light revealing mamaku with his arm over Aiki and another person a young boy with black hair, little white ears and a white tale who looked age 12 "Aiki, mamaku!!!" Aiki and the young boy helped mamaku over to the three adults.

Aiki looked at Rin with a surprised but sad face and kneeled down to her "sashomaru did she do this" he looked at her and nodded at her "grrr that bitch im glad she is dead, no offence mamaku" he gave her a weak smile "I understand that your mother has been used, heart broken and was once evil I cant blame her for what she did but she had no right to hurt my family".

Inuyasha stared at the young boy like he slightly recognized him, his eyes widened and he gasped at the 12 year old boy "ku… ku… kuminu but how" he smiled at him "hello farther so you recognized me at last, mamaku sped up my age because, when Aiki smelt the blood of a friend she did not know what to but mother put me on Aiki's bed because I was worried about my big sister's loved one but then Aiki noticed that when I touched mamaku, his tempter went write down, his cuts healed straight away and he felt a little stronger" "but we never made you full demon like your sister" "because you and mother are half demons im three quarters demon and one quarter human so I have the abilities of a full demon just not as strong but we must talk later" kuminu ran over to Rin and put his hands on sashomaru and smiled at him. Sashomaru moved aside but found it hard to let her go.

When kuminu was kneeled down he put his hand onto her wound and closed his eyes. A light surrounded Rin's body and her blood that had fallen to the floor lifted into the air and was sucked back into her body(_**kuminu continues to do this through the whole of this chapter because lost a lot of blood)**_ "no.. no!!!! Let her die" kagura was about to stab kuminu when mamaku jumped in front of him, kagura stopped just in time and looked at her son with anger "get out my way" "no mother, this is not you and……" mamaku grabbed his heart and fell to the floor moaning in pain, kagura swiftly kneeled down to the floor "mamaku carm it will pass it is not time" he looked at her and Aiki ran to him kneeling on the other side of him putting her hands to his mark closing her eyes till the mate mark glowed and mamaku released his hand from his chest. kagura gave him a smile "so I see my boy has grown up all ready and made a mate" mamaku smiled at her and then held Aiki's hand "Aiki please look after him, because I now cant" kagura lifted the knife above her and plunged it into her heart, Aiki looked away as the knife ripped the skin open and mamaku closed his eyes tears flooding from them.

Kagura fell to the floor with a painful smile on her face "ma.. Mamaku don't cry I am glad to do this for… you… please forgive me… for my……." mamaku put his finger to her lips "sleep mother, sleep in peace where there is no pain" she smiled again and slowly closed her eyes and gave her last breath from her dieing body and never awoke.

Mamaku's eyes fled with the tears of pain when suddenly his body lifted into the air and thrashing light rushed out of his body, he screamed in pain, Aiki feeling this pain grasped her chest and held it tight feeling only the pain he felt.

A strange creature was pulled from his body, it was naraku resisting to come out "nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Give me his body, how could this be, how could the connection be broken, naraku looked to the floor to see kagura body on the ground. Aiki looked up at naraku "don't resist naraku, you where never meant to be on this world, when my father and mother killed you, you should of stayed dead now go!!!!!!!" naraku screamed and then disappeared into the air. Mamaku fell to the floor and Aiki ran over to him.

Next time: well you gonna have to find out…………………………

_**Hay guys I put this on quit urley cause im really excited to put this one since it is ending but like I said I will do a second one to this…………..kk the hope you enjoyed **_


	25. Chapter 25: The Last One

Chapter 25: the last one

As naraku disappeared into the air screaming in pain, mamaku fell to the floor in a unconches state. Aiki ran over to him shaking his shoulders shouting his name "Mamaku!!! mamaku!!!!" he gently opened his eyes and smiled seeing the person he longed for "hay, I.. I feel empty" she smiled "that's because naraku is finally gone" he smiled but then suddenly sat up "how's Rin" she turned around to see kuminu smiling at Rin then looking sashomaru "she's… she's fine" sashomaru thank him then kuminu fell to the floor.

Aiki, inuyasha and mamaku ran over to him "oh you stupid boy, you used up all your energy, for goodness sake you forgot your not full demon so if using to much can be fatal" kuminu slowly opened his eyes "sorry sis and dad, I could not have my uncle's lover die and well I feel quit proud of myself for that, oh mamaku im glad to see you safe" they all smiled at him. Sashomaru stared at rin and kuminu looked at his inpatient eyes "sashomaru, give her time to awake, she had lost a lot of strength and blood, I promise that my instincts are correct to say that I saved her…….." kuminu fell asleep once more, inuyasha picked him.

Sashomaru looked down at Rin stroking her face "you stupid girl only being mated for a couple of minutes and you go and nearly kill your self over pity" he smiled at her peaceful face and picked her up. Inuyasha looked at Aiki with a confused face "by the way does kagome know about his age" she looks at him with a guilty face "no, but I will ask mamaku to reverse his age if you like" he looks a lil angry "that's not the point though" with a arm free sashomaru slapped him round head "you should thank them, if mamaku was not here then my Rin would died so shut up, im sure kagome will be fine" inuyasha smiled but looked a little worried.

After a while of smiling and not far away from the hut, inuyasha smelled the air smelling the smell of tears of kagome, he panicked and shoved kuminu into Aiki arms and they all ran to the hut inuyasha running the fastest but then he stopped to find kagome crying onto the floor "why… _**sniff**_…why leave now, you tell me there is a new healer and what's worse I cant find kuminu oh inuyasha where are you" as inuyasha came into the clearing he saw kagome cry over the dead body Kiyada move less body, he ran over quick to her "kagome what happened" she looked at him with tears in her eyes "I don't know, I came out side to find kuminu, Aiki and mamaku but instead I found Kiyada on the floor gasping for breath"

Flashback………………………………............................................................................................................

_**Kagomes POV………………………………........................**_

I could hear nothing, not even the babbling sound of my young child, I could not smell the fear of my daughter, I could not hear the sounds of mamaku's pain. I walked into Aiki room to be expecting children but instead I found scrunched up covers and a empty bed, I felt panic but I thought Maby they were outside getting some fresh air, I walked out the front door with even more panic. My sons and daughter was not there but Kiyada on the floor, her lungs reaching for air but not successfully. I ran to her lifting her up with my arm into my hips "Kiyada please stay with me, you are stronger than this, for goodness sakes get a hold of your self, what about healing and medical care and being a priestess I still have training to do" she smiled at me, but my tears feel to her airless chest . She spoke to me with a great deal of effort "there.. Is a new healer…… don't worry being a miko….. You will know what to do……. Ki …. Kikiyo my sister she is here for me" I felt anger "no.. no… no fuck off kikiyo your not taking her" I did not know if it was kikiyo but I felt a heavy air on my shoulder, I looked back and saw nothing but when I looked back to Kiyada I no longer saw a old woman but a young child with a little eye patch and saw kikiyo take her hand and take her into the light. I reached out to her but something held me back nothing physical but my heart was telling me, she looked happy, with her sister once more she always told me how much she missed her and wished there was someway in saving her that day she died, . I closed my eyes tight screaming, tears falling endlessly onto the floor. Nothing could stop them. I opened my eyes and saw Kiyada soulless body still in my arms, lied her back down slowly, I gave her a small smile and stroked her soft skin and once more I could not stop crying.

_Out of the flashback………………………………..........................................................................................................._

Inuyasha held kagome into his chest carming her "inuyasha have you seen kuminu" he pulled her back and turned her head to Aiki, caring a unconches twelve year old boy in her arms "no… that's not….." she looked at him closely to see his little ears and tail and his hair and gasped "what the hell is kuminu……" inuyasha told her how mamaku accelerated his age to save rin and the reason for him unconchesness was because of his power, mamaku stepped forward with a sorry looking face "im sorry lady kagome…." kagome put a finger to his lips "its fine, im a bit surprised that my son has this ability to heal people, that's what Kiyada meant my son the new healer, I would of liked to see one of my children but there can always be more" kagome smiled at inuyasha and he smiled back "and anyway its up to kuminu if he wants to be turned back into the age he was before cause look at Aiki she wasn't a baby for long but she was the daughter I always wanted, and by the way I consider you as a son so don't call me lady kagome its either kagome or mother, ok" mamaku nodded and smiled "Aiki please put kuminu into my bed, kagome then looked at sashomaru "go and put Rin in Aiki's bed and stay there till she awakes, im sure she would want you to be the first smiling face to see" he smiles at her and takes her into the room "inuyasha would you mind if we toke Kiyada to the inuyasha tree and barrier her next to it, please" she looked at him with begging eyes "of Corse I will, she deserves that" kagome kissed him, inuyasha picked her up and they both ran together, jumping tree to tree.

As the two come to the tree inuyasha puts her down gently and digs into the ground making a big enough hold to fit Kiyada fragile body into, kagome lies by her making a prayer and a goodbye speech "I pray to are lord to take care of a friend, kikiyo please stay with her and keep her company and now my precious friend I say goodbye to you, we loved you like family, you where like a grandmother to are children and helped us through painful time's" inuyasha come to Kiyada and picks her up "hay you old hag, I cam say this now, you where more than a family then anybody, even when you thought I was a bad guy, you stuck by me and helped me through tuff times now rest in peace you old hag be with kikiyo Kiyada" a small tear ran down inuyasha face and he dropped her into the hole covering with the soft mud, kagome looked away tears running down her face after the body was berried inuyasha embraced kagome in his arm and whispered in her ears "my sweet we must get back to make sure kuminu is ok and Rin, I know your going to miss her but she is gone, she would want use to be happy not wallow in sadness and pity". kagome turned to him kissing his lips, with tears running down her face she pulled back slowly and smiled "that's my girl"

Meanwhile sashomaru lies by Rins side stroking her hair "Rin I love you so much, so much that it hurts to see you like this, what would Jenkins say if he was here, he would be angry to" he looked down to the floor "are you angry" sashomaru looks up to see Rin sitting up from the bed " Ri…Rin your…" she put her ginger to her lips and then kissed him sweetly and pulled back "so are you angry" "no I was just so scared" "I know but guess what, I saw your father on the border line, he looked happy to see that his son was no longer fighting with his brother, he was happy that you no longer felt hate all the time" sashomaru smiled at her the picked himself up onto the bed with a sexy look on his face "now for scaring me and being a naughty girl, I think you owe me" she giggle but gave him a sexy expression "oh do I now" "yes you do" he leaned over her .

uh..mm I don't want to spoil your moment of love but your door is wide open and these walls are as thin as paper so if you don't mind…" "ok, ok Aiki, oh how's kuminu" "he is fine just sleeping" Rin looked a little concerned "what do you mean is kuminu ok" sashomaru told him that Aiki smelt her blood and panicked but knowing that her brother had the power to heal, she asked mamaku to age him so that he could save her but because she was basically dead he used a lot of power to save her. She looked at Aiki with sadness "im so sorry, because of me he has grown up to fast and put him self…" "Rin its ok im glad to see yo alive and though mamaku was a baby I sensed he wanted this" Aiki ran to Rin and hugged her tight "im so…glad to see my best friend and auntie safe" tears fell from Aiki's face, Rin stroked her hair "shhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Its ok don't cry" Aiki pulled back and smiled at her, sashomaru put his hand on her shoulder "Aiki go and see to your brother now" Aiki looked at him with cosentration all of a sudden sashomaru punched himself into the groined "oh what the hell" Rin and Aiki giggled "for goodness sake Aiki what was that for" "look I know you, when I leave this room you two would be at it again and if I find you doing it again I will put my voice into your head making you feel uncomfortable and make you do things you don't want to cause I have trained my ability to go up to a mile and don't think I wont" Rin giggled under her breath and Aiki gave a joke evil look at sashomaru as she walked out the door " I think you just got told by a sixteen year old, no make that a one year old" Rin giggled more and sashomaru joined, rin pulled him close and gave him a sexy look once more but he stopped her "no she actually will" "I know I was just testing you to see if you would or not" he smiled at her giving her a kiss.

Aiki went to the room kuminu was and mamaku by his side "has he woken yet" "once but in till you came in he went back to sleep" "did you ask him if he wanted to turn back" "yes but he wants to stay this way, he told me how hard it was to walk, talk and for people to understand what he wanted so he decides to stay like this" kuminu ears twitch hearing the sound of what he thought to be his mother "mummy" "no kum its me Aiki, mother is out berrying grandma Ki… Kiyada" tears fell down Aiki face "who is this grandma you speak of" "oh I forgot you only saw her once but you where still a child, well she was a very nice lady who mother knew very well and today she went back with her sister" "oh, sister please don't cry" she smiles at her brother "I wont from now on ok" kuminu smiled at her but his attention was turned by the sound of kagome and inuyasha walking through the door, he hoped out of bed and ran to kagome hugging her tight "Mummy your back " she looked down at him hugging him back "yes im back, and im glad to see your ok sweetie" inuyasha looked at him "yea that's my boy" he looked at them and smiled.

miroko, Sango, Shippo entered into the house "is every thing ok, we heard from the village that Kiyada..is…is..de" kagome ran over to songo "yea but she went with her sister and she is happy now, and where the hell have you been all this time" Sango, miroko looked at kagome with a guilty face "well we had to go and look for another place to live, somewhere bigger where we could all live" "this is big enough there enough rooms, one Aiki and mamaku's, two mine and inuyasha, 3 yours and miroko and what used to be Kiyada's" "well that the thing lady kagome…." Sango silenced him "I want to tell her" kagome looked angry "will someone please tell" songo said "well im pregnant and expecting triplets" "oh my god Oh my god, but wait how do you know its triplets" miroko jumped in before Sango could speak "well that's another thing, we went to you time and asked your mother if she could take use to those hospital things you have over there to see if we could find out" Sango smiled "yea and they did this thing where they put gel on my stomach, really cold to and showed me this picture on this screen thingy and told me and then gave me this picture, they called it a scan" kagome giggled, Sango handed the picture to her "aww look at this" kagome handed it to inuyasha who just looked at it weirdly, she snatched from his hand and tutted.

_**Well that is the end of this story, I hoped you liked this and im starting on the second one on Tuesday cause that last of the final act of inuyasha will be out today and im watching it over and over again…. Kk well I hope u enjoyed this. Please review **_

_**PS. A story of inuyasha and kagome's children 2 a future in the past will be out soon its basically a second one to this and involves more of Aiki and mamaku and the children of miroko and Sango, well when write it I will give my fans of this story so far the link to it incase and tell them the key words as well, well hope u read the next one to this, and hoped you enjoyed this one the next story and its first chapter will be up on either Tuesday the 30**__**th**__** of march 2010 or Wednesday 1**__**st**__** of April 2010 kk bye for now.**_


End file.
